


Turn on the Light

by arrowverse_girl_13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gryffindor Scorpius Malfoy, Harry Potter Next Generation, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 28,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14464752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrowverse_girl_13/pseuds/arrowverse_girl_13
Summary: "Happiness can be found in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light." -Albus DumbledoreAmelie Renshaw as a plan for everything: how to get James and Lottie together, how to let her best friend know that she is the girl for him, how to become a healer but when something happens that she can't plan for and may never have answers for, her life is flipped upside down and she has to learn how to cope.Harry Potter Next Generation Fic that I wrote before Cursed Child and finally decided to share it. It's written but I'm editing so I don't really have a schedule...You can thank the new Hogwarts Mystery Game for this.





	1. The Plan

   "I didn't know you even knew where the Library was," Amelie Renshaw said to James Potter when he found her buried in a mound of books. She was in the middle of studying for O.W.L.’s which were in a couple months. "I had detention in here one time.” Most girls would have loved the attention from James who was tall and muscular from years of Quidditch with untidy black hair, brown eyes, and of course, his glasses but Amelie wasn't most girls.  
   “Of course you did, you used the Map to find me, didn't you? Because no one has found my secret study spot,” She flipped her long, straight, ink black hair while her ice blue eye sparkled.  
   “I did but I more did because I wanted to make sure that none of your friends were around,” James smiled. “I still don’t understand how you pronounce your name Ah-Ma-Lee when it’s spelled that way.”  
   “It’s French, you git,” she rolled her eyes. “And you mean Lottie,” Amelie closed her book and set her quill in the ink because James’ whole demeanor changed. This was serious James and only a few people ever saw this side of him, mostly his family but then Amelie was more like his sister than a friend, probably due to the fact that his best friend on the planet was Amelie’s brother, Arthur.  
   “Yeah, especially her,” James sighed. “Take a walk with me?” He bit his lip, James had had a crush on Lottie since she was a first year, Lottie also happened to be Amelie’s best friend.  
   “Sure, I could use a break. Can we stop by the common room so I don't have to lug these books around?” She was sympathetic because she was in the same boat. They made their way to the Gryffindor common room talking about Amelie’s upcoming O.W.L.’s and his N.E.W.T.’s.  
   “You know what, I’ll do it for you,” James took her school bag when they got to the portrait hole.  
   “Thanks,” She traded him for the Marauder's Map, a map of Hogwarts that tracked the movements of everyone in the castle that was created by James’ grandfather and his friends while they were students. James happened to find it his dad’s desk before the start of his third year and it was rare for him to be without it. “Mischief Managed,” she said clearing the map off, but she had seen why James had stopped her from going in; Albus Potter and Keira Sellers were sitting together. Albus was James’ brother who was Amelie’s good friend that she also happened to have a crush on and he was dating Keira Sellers another fifth year and were constantly snogging.  
   “Sorry, I just didn't--” James started when he saw Amelie with her arms crossed, looking at the floor.  
   “I appreciate it,” Amelie assured him as they made their way outside. “You want to know if Lottie still hates you?” It was an ongoing conversation about James and his crush on Lottie which Amelie had discovered about six weeks into their first year when James called her Lottie for the first time. Charlotte Boothman was a muggleborn and her animal of choice to bring to Hogwarts was a cat--that cat happened to love James, it still did--but the cat jumped on James one too many times and in response, her called her Lottie as part of him yelling at her and it had stuck, two weeks later, everyone was calling Charlotte, Lottie.  
   “How do you do that?” James stared at her, still amazed at how well she knew him.  
   “Read your mind?” Amelie laughed as James nodded. “Because James, you love Lottie like I love Al.” Amelie had been in love with Albus for as long as she could remember and for a while, it seemed like he might like her too but then after Christmas, he had started dating Keira which no one, not even Scorpius Malfoy, Albus’ best friend, saw coming.  
   “Amelie--” James opened his mouth to say something but Amelie stopped him because she wasn’t ready to talk about her yet.  
   “Don't--but no, Lottie doesn't hate you. She never has, that's what I keep trying to tell you.” Amelie kept him on task, they were talking about him and Lottie, not her and Albus.  
   “She doesn't?” James released a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.  
   “No, you prat, she thinks you're annoying and big-headed but she doesn't hate you.” Amelie shot a playful jinx at him that he avoided. “If you could keep your cool around her and show her that you can actually be serious, she might give you a shot.” Amelie raised her eyebrows, James was a complete and total flirt who rarely never serious with people he was not close to because his go-to move was to make everyone laugh.  
   “I can keep my cool around Charlotte Leigh Boothman,” James puffed out his chest, trying to prove he was tough enough.  
   “No, you can't, that's why you started calling her Lottie five years ago. I mean, Lottie fits her so much better than Charlotte, but in five years, you have yet to have a normal conversation with her,” Amelie leaned back against a stair rail, watching him. She was right, he just had to realize it.  
   “What--I--” James stuttered and sputtered for a minute. “Fine, help me.” He blew out a raspberry, Lottie was Amelie’s best friend after all. If anyone could help him figure out how to actually talk to Lottie, it was Amelie.  
   “I thought you’d never ask,” Amelie smiled, finally something to get her mind off Albus and Keira. Plus, this was something that she had been thinking about for years because she had dreams of her and her best friend marrying brothers.  
   “Where do we start?” James laughed as they found a spot in the courtyard.  
   “With you having a normal conversation with Lottie. She loves transfiguration and she’s good at it, like really good at it. She enjoys watching Quidditch, she claims to be terrible but I got her to play with me a couple summers ago and she always halfway decent. She loves Minerva but you already knew that.” Amelie listed off conversation starters for Lottie.  
   “A normal conversation,” James exhaled. “How do I that?” he asked genuinely.  
   “Pretend she’s me or Lily or Rose, don’t try to impress her. Just be yourself, not the funny guy or the flirt, just James Sirius Potter.” Amelie encouraged him. “You can do this.”  
   “Thanks, Amelie,” James hugged her as the bell sounded for dinner. They walked into the Great Hall with everyone and went their separate ways, Lottie waving Amelie over. “See you at Quidditch.” James went to sit with Arthur, knowing he would see Amelie later. James was Gryffindor Quidditch Captain and one of their chasers along with Amelie and Natalie, a third year. Natalie’s brothers, Harper, a six year and Lowe, a fifth year were the beaters. Lily, James and Albus’ sister was their seeker and Hugo, their cousin was the keeper.  
   “Where do you go? I came to the library to study with you but you were gone,” Lottie asked when Amelie sat down.  
   “Sorry, James needed some advice on something,” Amelie shrugged, this wasn’t the time or place for that conversation.  
   “We can study tomorrow, I need your help with transfiguration.”  
   “What about tonight? I was hoping you could look at my Potions homework,” Amelie’s skill was Potions, she and Scorpius were the top of their year.  
   “I have Quidditch after dinner, final next week, remember?” Gryffindor was playing Hufflepuff for the Cup but they had lost to them in earlier and the team was still rattled by it so practices were rough and necessary.  
   “Merlin, I forgot about that. Okay, I’ll ask Scor. I want it done so I don’t have to think about this weekend.” Lottie hated potions, she had since first year so Amelie didn’t blame her for wanting it done, she felt the way about her homework.  
   “That sounds like a great idea because, by the time Quidditch is over, I’m just going to want sleep,” Amelie laughed.  “But study session Sunday, tomorrow is the last Hogsmeade day of the year and we have three-hour practice.” Amelie rolled her eyes, she was dreaded that practice but she knew it was necessary.  
   “I can’t believe this year is almost over. Last Hogsmeade, Quidditch final, and then O.W.L.’s,” Lottie sighed, they only had about six weeks left in the term.  
   “Me either,” Amelie sighed, she wasn’t ready for the year to be over but unlike Lottie, she actually enjoyed being home.  
   “Speaking of, where are Rose and Scor?” Amelie looked around for her friends but spotted them further down the table with Albus and Keira. “Nevermind,” Amelie swallowed. “I need to go change before practice.” She wasn't in the mood to deal with Albus and Keira so she left Lottie sitting in the Great Hall and made her way to Gryffindor tower. She threw all her energy into practice and was exhausted when she fell into her bed.  
   “Amelie, wake up,” Lottie shook her next morning. “Amelie, get up. You have Quidditch at 2 so if you want to go to Hogsmeade, we need to go.” Lottie had let her sleep as long as possible but it was getting late.  
   “Okay, okay, give me fifteen minutes and I’ll meet you in the common room,” Amelie muttered as she climbed out of the bed. She changed and headed down to the common room to meet up with Lottie, James, and Arthur.  
   “You almost made us miss Hogsmeade and this is my last one,” Arthur said, completely serious but Amelie knew her brother well.  
   “If you were really worried about it, you would have left me,” Amelie pulled her bag over her shoulder. She didn’t want to think about Arthur not being at Hogwarts with her next year, he and James were planning to start Auror training this summer. They started making their way to Hogsmeade. “You didn’t leave without me because of Lottie, right?” Amelie asked her brother as they walked out of the castle. Arthur shot her look that let her know she right and she shook her head. Two steps ahead of them, James and Lottie were laughing at some joke James had made. They enjoyed their time in Hogsmeade and savored all their usual haunts because the boys wanted to go as many places as possible. James was beginning to let Lottie see the real him and at lunch in the Three Broomsticks, James had his first normal conversation with Lottie.  
   “Are you really going to be an Auror?” It was something that Lottie had been wondering about.  
   “That’s the plan,” James smiled. “It’s terrifying but I’m excited about it, it means getting to work with Dad someday, maybe.” James had always wanted to be an Auror like his dad, the famous Harry Potter.  
   “And there’s me, don’t forget about me,” Arthur whined and Amelie shook her head.  
   “And Arthur, of course, I wouldn’t want to do without my best friend.” James clapped a hand on his shoulder.  
   “Still, isn’t that like really dangerous?” Lottie was concerned, they had been friends for years but life after Hogwarts had always seemed really far away but now two of their friends were about to finish.  
   “It can be but my dad has been an Auror for longer than I’ve been alive and it’s only as dangerous as where you get assigned. What about you? What do you want to do after Hogwarts?” James asked Lottie, this was his chance.  
“I don’t know, something to do with Transfiguration, I love it and I’m really good at it.” Lottie laughed, she didn’t know what she wanted to do but she was by far the best in their year at Transfiguration.  
   “You could write for Transfiguration Today,” James suggested, it was something he had been thinking about since he and Amelie had talked the night before.  
   “I hadn’t even thought about that,” Lottie paused and began to mull it over. “That’s a really great idea.” Lottie looked at him, confused at how he was able to figure her out so well. After lunch, they headed back to Hogwarts so James and Amelie could make Quidditch practice.

   Sunday afternoon, Lottie and Amelie were studying together in the library. They worked on the vanishing spells which Professor Vance said were sure to come up and went over every detail of Polyjuice Potion. Amelie still wasn't entirely confident on the Vanishing spell but Lottie felt better about Polyjuice Potion.  
   “That was so helpful, thanks,” Lottie said as they walked to dinner. “Are you going to get Al to help you with Charms?” Lottie wasn’t sure what her answer was going to be she knew things had been weird since he started dating Keira.  
   “If I can unglue his lips from Keira’s long enough,” it came out more spiteful than she had intended.  
Lottie busted out laughing before looking woefully at her best friend. “Amelie, I’m sorry.”  
   “It's fine, Al can date whoever he wants,” Lottie hugged Amelie. “I don’t want to talk about him.” Amelie couldn’t deal with it.  
   “I’ve noticed you hanging out with James a lot lately.” Lottie kicked at the ground.  
   “When did we start talking about you?” Amelie narrowed her eyes, her plan was working.  
   “We didn’t, you just said you didn’t want to talk about Al,” Lottie shrugged and Amelie shook her head.  
   “Lottie Leigh Boothman, you like James, don't you?” Amelie scoffed, she knew it would work.  
   “Every girl likes James Potter, what makes me different from any of them?” Lottie said as they walked into the Great Hall. Amelie knew there would be no more talk of James, there were too many people who could overhear them, including James himself. Lottie disappeared with Rose after dinner so Amelie headed to the common room with James and Arthur.  
   “Amelie!” Albus called when she climbed through the portrait hole. “Where have you been this week?” he waved her over and she surprised he wasn’t with Keira.  
   “Studying and practicing Quidditch,” She shrugged, she had been avoiding him but she wasn’t about to admit it.  
   “How’s Quidditch going? Are we going to kill Hufflepuff?” Albus grinned, wanting to know about practice was a totally normal thing.  
   “Hopefully, we still have some work to do but I have a feeling we’ll be up to snuff in time.” Amelie sighed, James was a great captain, he had to give him that.  
   “Good, are we going to study for Charms next week?” Albus asked he knew how much she depended on him.  
   “Yes please, I need your help,” she smiled. “What did you think about Career Advice?” Part of the end of fifth included Career Advice and they both had theirs this week. Amelie wanted to be a healer, she had since she was seven and went to St. Mungo's for the first time. She spent a lot of time working with Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing when she wasn’t busy with her prefect duties.  
   “I guess it was helpful, but I’m pretty sure Flitwick already has a fancy charms job lined up for me. What about you?” Albus was a Charms prodigy, he was talented and Flitwick knew it, he had been helping Albus since he was first year.  
   “I know what I have to take to be a healer and it’s not going to be easy but--” Amelie sighed, her dreams coming true were going to take a lot of work.  
   “If anyone can do it, it’s you. You’re going to be an awesome healer.” Albus assured her, Amelie smiled he had always been able to calm her nerves about anything.  
   “Don’t worry about Flitwick, he wants you to have his job. You're going to be great professor and headmaster someday,” Amelie watched as the shock of what she just said registered on his face. She had been waiting on just the right moment to play that card, one when Keira wasn't around, and it was worth it. “Good night, Al.” Albus had never actually admitted out loud that he wanted to be a Hogwarts professor and eventually the headmaster someday but Amelie knew, she had known for a while.  
   “What was that?” James grabbed her arm just before she headed up the stairs, he had heard the whole thing.  
   “The first step in my plan,” she said through gritted teeth, not wanting him to ruin the movement.  
   “Your plan? We talked about my plan, not yours.” James whispered, not letting her arm go.  
   “James Sirius Potter, go talk to Lottie and let my plan work its magic,” she disappeared up the stairs thankful he couldn't follow her because if he tried, the stairs would turn into a slide. She pulled the curtains around her bed because she didn't want to deal with Keira when she came up. She was studying by wand light when she heard the door open again.  
   “Amelie, I need to talk to you,” Lottie stood in front of her bed. “She's talking to Al.” Amelie opened the curtains and when she did, Lottie sat on her bed. “James and I actually had a conversation where he was real with me.” They had had a conversation alone for the first time, apparently.  
   “That’s what I've been trying to tell you.” Amelie laughed, her plan worked just like she knew it would.  
   “I think James might like me, I mean, he was--I've never seen him like that,” Lottie gushed and blushed, she wasn’t sure what to think.  
   “Lottie, if you like James, you should go for it,” Amelie told her best friend because she knew that James liked her too.  
   “Oh, Al got weird after you left and got into a fight with Keira,” Lottie said as a smile slowly spread across Amelie’s face.  
   “What are you up to?” Lottie knew Amelie well enough to know she was plotting something.  
   “I can't tell you that, plausible deniability, besides you like Keira.” Amelie shrugged, she was keeping the plan a secret for as long as possible because the fewer people that knew, the less likely it was to get back to Al.  
   “I tolerate her--because she and Al are constantly snogging these days, I don't know how Rose and Scor put up with them.” Lottie shook her head.  
   “Good night, Lott,” Amelie pulled the curtains back together and fell asleep with a smile on her face. Phase one was complete and it had worked just like it was supposed to, she had been right about her plan.


	2. The Plan in Motion

   “What the bloody hell did you do?” Scorpius sat down next to Amelie at breakfast Monday morning. Scorpius was the first Malfoy to end up in Gryffindor and it had been a shock to everyone but he had sat with Amelie, Lottie, Albus, and Rose on the Hogwarts Express who all ended up in Gryffindor. Five years later, he was Albus’ best friend and Rose Weasley’s boyfriend. Until Albus had started dating Keira, he could typically be found wandering the halls with Amelie and Albus. 

   “I don't know what you're talking about,” Amelie grinned, Scor knew her too well. 

   “You never cease to amaze me, Renshaw, I want in on your plan,” Scor whispered as he saw Rose and Lottie walk in. 

   “Meet in the secret spot during break,” Amelie whispered back. “Morning,” Amelie smiled at her friends. 

   “You were out of there quick this morning,” Rose looked pointedly at Amelie. 

   “Good morning,” Albus and Keira walked up before Amelie had a chance to respond. 

   “Morning, Lovebirds” Amelie forced a smile seeing Keira and Albus together always brought out her sassy side. “Did you have a good weekend?” she looked directly at Keira who tightened her grip on Al’s arm. 

   “Hey party people,” Arthur said and Amelie immediately relaxed. James sat down next to Lottie was across the table from Amelie. Lottie was flirting, at one point during breakfast she even touched his arm. They laughed and talked and if there hadn’t been tension between Keira and Amelie, it would have seemed normal. 

   After double Defense Against the Dark Arts, it was finally time for break and she headed to Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom to meet Scor, it had been their secret spot since Harry had let it slip during a conversation when they were third years. 

   “Before I tell you my plan, I need to know what happened last night,” Amelie told Scorpius because she needed to know how to move forward. 

   “What did you say? Because Al wouldn't even tell me,” Scor broke into a wide grin, he had an idea but was not completely sure.

   “Of course not because that would mean he would have to actually admit it,” Amelie rolled her eyes, Albus was so predictable. “I told him that he would be a great professor and headmaster one day.” Amelie had a smug smile on her face. 

   “Renshaw, you are on another level,” Scorpius high-fived her, it was something they both knew was true but Albus was so weird about it that he had never actually said anything. “Rose and I passed Keira and Al in the corridor fighting about something last night but I’ll be honest, I didn't think too much about it because those two are either fighting or snogging. But when Al got to the room last, he went off on this rant about you and how you were ruining everything.” Scor laughed, it all made sense now. 

   “It worked just like I knew it would.” Amelie was so happy to hear that. 

   “You are good. Now, fill me in, I want to help! Keira is on my last nerve, plus, she’s the worst to study with because she's not even that smart.” Scor rolled his eyes, like all of their friends, he was just as tired of Albus and Keira. 

   “Scorpius Hyperion, she is--” Amelie acted like she was going to scold him but couldn’t before she doubled over in laughter. 

   “She’s tweety-bird?” Scorpius offered which only made Amelie laugh harder. 

   “That’s never going to die, is it?” Amelie tried to get her laughter under control. 

   “Nope,” Scor popped the ‘p’ and Amelie sighed. The night that Albus and Keira started dating, Amelie got so upset that she called Keira a Tweety-bird by accident and now it was a big joke and something they called her when she was on their nerves. “So, your plan?”

   “Right, now, Al and Keira break up. It sounds like it worked like it was supposed to so Keira is going to get more and more jealous,” Amelie started before going over the rest of the plan which Scor was totally on board for, thankfully. The bell rang and they headed to dungeons for potions. 

 

   “How do you do that?” Lottie marveled over Amelie’s perfect cauldron for the millionth time. With one look at Lottie’s cauldron, she was able to tell right where she went wrong. “I hate you.”

   “You don't hate me, I'm just better at Potions than you,” Amelie laughed. “You can do it, I have total faith in your abilities.” 

   “Well, at least someone does,” Lottie sighed. Scor was helping Rose with hers and both Al and Keira were struggling. Amelie and Al had been potions partners for the last four years and she missed laughing with him about Lockwood’s crazy methods. Lockwood called for the potions and they cleaned up as the bell rang for lunch.

   “That was pure torture, I'm dreading that O.W.L.” Lottie dramatically sat down next to James.

   “The Potions’ O.W.L. isn't as bad as you think it will be,” he casually threw his arm around her shoulder and she didn’t flinch. 

   “That's probably true because I'm freaking out right now,” she put her head down on the table. 

   “That's because you're working with Amelie and she's brilliant at Potions, not everyone is as good as she is, you might want to work with someone else next lesson.” James said to Lottie, trying to help her. 

   “Hey! That's not fair to me,” Amelie’s eyes were wide. She had already lost one potions partner this year, she didn’t want to lose another. 

   “You’ll survive,” James laughed 

   “I’ll work with you, Amelie, I love a challenge,” Scor saved her and put them together for double potions later in the week. That afternoon was Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts, Amelie collapsed into a big comfy armchair to get her homework done before dinner. 

   “You look exhausted,” Arthur sat down next to his sister. 

   “I don’t have time to be exhausted, the Quidditch final is this weekend and we have practice every night. Not to mention that I have O.W.L.’s coming up and it’s stressing me out.” Amelie looked up from her Charms book. 

   “Amelie, you’re putting too much pressure on yourself. Focus on one thing at a time,” Arthur put an arm around her shoulder. “Do you want to come up with a plan?” Arthur knew his sister well. 

   “Right now, my plan to finish my homework, eat dinner, practice Quidditch, and go to bed.” Amelie laughed. “But thanks, Arthur. Did Dad tell you they are coming to the game this weekend?” 

   “Yeah, I’m excited they are coming. I know you are, my little sister is playing in the Hogwarts Quidditch Cup final,” Arthur beamed. 

   “It’s crazy, we were so close last year so for it to really be happening this time is so exciting,” the year before they had been one game away from the final and it was so disappointing but now it was their time. 

   “I’m just glad I’m still a student, I can’t wait for the victory party,” he winked. “Good luck on homework, Amelie.” Arthur walked off when his flavor of the week, a sixth-year girl crawled through the portrait hole. Amelie rolled her eyes and got back to her homework, she was done by the dinner rolled around. 

   “Okay, Troops, we are playing Hufflepuff this weekend and have a chance to win the Cup. I suggest you get your act together and play like a team,” James said before walking out to the pitch for practice. 

   The rest of week was dominated by the Quidditch with final fast approaching. The whole school was buzzing with excitement. Friday night, Amelie and Lottie were sitting on the couch in the common room studying for Potions when James walked up. 

   “Lottie, can we talk for a minute?” Amelie would tell he was nervous.

   “Whatever you want to say to me, you say in front of Amelie, she’s like your sister, right?” Lottie said with a mock stern look on her face. James paused a moment before pulling her off the couch and kissing her. “And here I was thinking you were nervous because of the Quidditch match tomorrow.” she giggled, shocked that James had picked her. 

   “You are going to be my good luck charm,” James traced her jawline. 

   “About time,” Amelie whispered.

   “Thanks for all your help,” James smiled.

   “Anytime, now, let's win that Quidditch match tomorrow.” Amelie laughed as she walked up to go to bed. 

   The noise from Quidditch pitch was deafening as they got ready for the match. “We’ve practiced long and hard, if we work together, we can do this,” James managed over the noise. They walked out to the thunderous applause and started the match. James was on his game, he and Amelie scored eight goals each. Lily caught the snitch about two hours in, they had done it. The Gryffindors went nuts, the celebration lasted late into the night. Amelie knew it was a moment she would never forget. 

   “You were brilliant,” Albus pulled her into a hug. 

   “Thanks,” Amelie said. 

   “I thought we could study Tuesday night.” Albus offered. 

   “Just us?” Amelie wasn’t in place to be able to with her. 

   “Just us,” he assured her. A smile spread across her face that not even Keira could wipe off her face. 

 

   “She's my best friend and I haven't spent time with her lately because you are so jealous for no reason,” Albus and Keira were fighting about his study date with Amelie that night. 

   “But I have a reason, you have feelings for her, I know you do!” Keira shouted, her insecurity coming out. 

   “Keira, if I did, I wouldn't be dating you!” Albus reminded her. 

   “She's like in love with you!” Keira blurted out. 

   “You know what, I'm done. I can't believe you would stoop that low,” Albus turned on his heel and walked to the library. 

   “Of course, run to your precious Amelie!” Keira yelled after him. 

   “Are you okay?” Amelie knew something was wrong from the second he walked up. 

   “Not now, I just want to study.” Albus wasn’t ready to have this conversation. 

   “Albus--” Amelie knew him well. 

   “Amelie, please,” his eyes begged her to drop it. They studied together and she got her color change charm. 

   “You are the best teacher, why is it that I can always do it when you teach me but never when Professor Flitwick does?” Amelie laughed. 

   “Amelie, Keira and I broke up.” Albus couldn’t take it anymore. 

   “Al, why didn't you say anything? We didn't have to do this tonight.” Amelie hugged her best friend, she knew this wasn’t easy for him. 

   “I needed to get my mind off it. Look, I'm sorry, I've been avoiding you because Keira was so jealous of you and I have missed you.” Albus admitted, looking at the floor. 

   “I missed you too,” Amelie smiled. They walked back to Gryffindor Tower and for about five minutes all was back to normal. 

   “Bloody hell,” Albus said when he saw James. 

   “I lost so I had to wait out here for you.” James sighed. 

   “How bad is it?” Amelie asked, worried about having to face Keira. 

   “I wouldn't want to be your dorm tonight,” Amelie sighed and sank down against the wall.

   “Amelie, I'm sorry,” Albus put his arm around her. “I never meant for this to happen.”

   “I know,” Amelie put her head on his shoulder. 

   “Okay, she's moved to your dorm room,” James said checking the map. They walked in and found their friends. Amelie studied late in hopes that Keira and her best friend, Madeline would be asleep when she got up the room. 

   “Do Keira a favor and don't rub the that you and Albus are dating now.” Madeline confronted Amelie as she walked in the door. 

   “Al and I aren't dating,” Amelie said matter-of-factly. 

   “You aren't? But Keira said--” Madeline looked confused. 

   “Clearly, Keira didn't tell you the truth. Al is my best friend. Now, I'm going to bed,” Amelie pushed passed Madeline and got in her bed. It was going to a long couple weeks. 

 

   O.W.L.’s took over everything. The five friends studied like crazy and Rose only had two breakdowns. One of which came before Potions to no one’s surprise. Once they were finished, it was nice to have a couple days break before they split up for the summer. After Gryffindor was awarded the House Cup and they celebrated, James ceremoniously passed the Marauder’s Map off to Albus with all the pomp and circumstance he could muster. He had all five of the friends in stitches. 

   “When do you start Auror training?” Lottie asked James on the train. 

   “The beginning of July.” James high-fived Arthur. 

   “Only if we passed our N.E.W.T.s,” Arthur added.

   “We did stop worrying,” James grinned. 

   “Will I get to see you before you start training?” Lottie wanted to know, her head on James’ shoulder. 

   “I'm sure we can work something out,” James kissed the top of her head. “When are you going to Amelie’s?”

   “Not until like the middle of July,” Lottie sighed. 

   “You know Mum won't care if you want to come a couple weeks earlier,” Amelie told her.

   “That would be amazing because it would only be three weeks at home,” Lottie grinned.

   “What's with you and home?” James was genuinely concerned. 

   “My mum is the worst, you have no idea how lucky you are to have magic parents.” They discussed their plans for summer and got everything planned. 


	3. Welcome to Sixth Year

“I can't believe you're really leaving, Hogwarts isn't going to be the same without you,” Amelie hugged Arthur. “I'm going to miss you, James.” It was hard to believe that they were leaving to start Auror training. It was something they had always wanted but now it was real. 

“Thanks for everything,” James pulled her into a hug. “Lottie,” James walked outside with his girlfriend. 

“I'm going to miss you so much, I’ll write you every day,” Lottie’s hands were laced together behind James’ neck as they leaned against the side of the house.

“You better,” he kissed her. “I hate I wasted so much--” His forehead rested against hers. 

“Don't, a month wasn't long enough but it was better than nothing,” Lottie breathed in James’ scent, trying to memorize it because she wasn't sure when she would see him next. 

“I--I want to say something but I don't want you to freak--” 

“James, just say it.” Lottie smiled, she knew him. 

“I love you.” James bit his lip, waiting for her response.

“I love you, too,” Lottie answer was almost covered by James’ kiss. It was a glorious few minutes until Arthur came to find them. 

“I didn't want to come out here but we have to get going soon and our parents want to say goodbye.” The three of them walked back in the house. It was hard to say goodbye but they were so excited. 

 

A couple weeks later, they were all in Godric’s Hollow when O.W.L. Results came in. All five carefully opened the envelopes and unfolded the parchment.

 

**_Ordinary Wizarding Level Results_ **

**_Pass Grades                        Fail Grades_ **

_ Outstanding (O)                          Poor (P)  _

_ Exceeds Expectations (E)    Dreadful (D) _

_ Acceptable (A)                            Troll (T) _

 

**_Amelie Ruth Renshaw has achieved:_ **

_ Arithmancy                                           O _

_ Astronomy                                            E _

_ Care of Magical Creatures                     O _

_ Charms                                                O _

_ Defense Against the Dark Arts              O _

_ Herbology                                             O _

_ History of Magic                                    A _

_ Potions                                                   O _

_ Study of Ancient Runes                           E _

_ Transfiguration                                       O _

 

They passed them around, everyone had done well and of course, Rose had 10 O’s. 

“How do you do that?” Lottie rolled her eyes. 

“My girlfriend is a genius,” Scor bragged on her. “Who do you think better on their Potions O.W.L.?” He asked Amelie. 

“You ready for N.E.W.T.’s? Because I'm going to kick your butt,” Amelie and Scor were so competitive. 

“You're on, Renshaw,” Scorpius challenged his friend. 

“Al?” Ginny walked into the living room. “This came for you,” she handed him another envelope. “What's the damage on O.W.L.’s?” She looked around the room at the five friends, hoping for answers.

“Thanks, Mum!” He handed her the piece of parchment. Ginny grinned as Albus opened the next letter. 

 

Dear Mr. Potter, 

Congratulations on passing your O.W.L. and doing something that very few people have done, scoring perfectly. You did not miss a single question on your Charms O.W.L. I know you are planning on going on to N.E.W.T. but I would like to offer you some extra tutoring once a month. I hope you will take me on this offer. 

See you at Hogwarts, 

Professor Flitwick

 

“Al? What's the letter about?” Scor asked and Al extended his arm, unable to speak. Scor took the letter from Al. “This is amazing!” He slapped him on the back. 

“Private lessons with Flitwick?” Rose gapped, reading over Scor’s shoulder. 

“What?” Lottie said and Scor passed the letter to Amelie. 

“I always knew you were a Charms prodigy. I'm so proud of you,” Amelie hugged her best friend. “Al? Say something, you're scaring me.”

“Perfect? I didn't miss anything…” He was clearly in shock. They had all done extremely well on their O.W.L.’s, Lottie was the only one who failed one and it was History of Magic so no one blamed her. They were excited for sixth year and all the freedom that came with it. Amelie and Albus were prefects and would have more duties as sixth years, at least that's what their letters said. 

 

September first finally rolled around and it was time to head to King’s Cross. “Amelie, Lottie, ten minutes!” Katie yelled up the stairs. 

“We’re ready!” They lugged their trunks down on the stairs. 

“Thanks for letting me stay, Mr. and Mrs. Renshaw.” Lottie was always gracious about her time with Renshaws. 

“You are always welcome here,” Katie hugged the girl who basically her second daughter. “Ivan, are you coming with us?” She put a hand on her husband’s arm. 

“Sorry girls, I have an important meeting at the ministry, I promise I will be there next year,” he pulled his daughter close. “Have a wonderful year, I'm so very proud of you. Write often.” He kissed her forehead. 

“I will, I love you,” she kissed his cheek. Katie and the girls set out for King’s Cross, they took the Floo Network to the Leaky Cauldron and then the London Underground to King’s Cross, Lottie helped them with Muggle money. Lottie went through the barrier first, then Amelie, followed by Katie. 

“I love you, have so much fun. I'm going to miss you so much.” Katie hugged her daughter a little too tightly. 

“Mum, you do this every year,” Amelie rolled her eyes. 

“But it's different this time, you'll be by yourself.” Katie smoothed her hair. 

“I'm not going to be myself, besides Al and Scor take better care of me that Arthur ever did,” Katie laughed and hugged Amelie one more time. “I love you, Mum.” 

“I love you, too.” Amelie found Al and they headed to the prefects' cabin to check in and do some patrols. Once their shift was done, they headed to the cabin where their friends were waiting. 

“Oh thank, Merlin,” Lottie said as the compartment door slid open. “These two won't quit snogging.” Rose caught Amelie’s eye and she knew Lottie was exaggerating, she had flair for the dramatic. 

“Yes, because Rose and Scor are so affectionate,” Amelie could count on one hand the number of times that she had seen Rose and Scor kiss. Albus high-fived her and they laughed.

“You and James are so much worse,” Albus said. Lottie rolled her eyes, they talked about classes and what they were planning to take. The train pulled into the Hogsmeade station and they quickly pulled on their robes on and got in the horseless carriages. They watched the Sorting and clapped for the new Gryffindors, it was finally time for the feast. Professor Silvio gave his speech and they were dismissed. 

“Hey Amelie, did you hear Harper’s the new Quidditch captain?” Lily grinned, that was who they had expected to get it. 

“Good! I’ll see you in the common room, the password is ‘fortuna major’!” Amelie told her as Lily scurried off with her friends. Amelie and Albus had patrol duty, they walked the hallways together and talked, something they never had any issues doing, words and topics had always flowed easily between them. They finally climbed through the portrait hole and sleepily headed up the stairs, it had been a long day. 

Sixth years had to get approved before they could get their schedules, Neville helped them and passed out schedules. Amelie had applied for Potions, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, and Transfiguration which she was readily approved for, along with Al, Scor, Rose, and Lottie. They were starting their week off with double Charms, which they were all happy about, especially Al. Charms and Herbology had about thirty people in them, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration had fifteen. Scor and Amelie were shocked when they walked into the Potions classroom to see only five other people, two Ravenclaws, two Slytherins and a Hufflepuff. Lockwood required O’s for N.E.W.T. level students which was why the class was so small. They paired up, Amelie and Scor had already decided to work together so Albus let Rose and Lottie pair up and worked with Sarah Macmillan, the Hufflepuff. It was going to be an interesting year. Quidditch trials were the first weekend, they needed a new chaser and beater. They found a decent third year chaser named Tyler and fourth year beater, Duncan. Harper was hopeful for a good year. 

“I hate non-verbal spells!” Lottie complained for the hundredth time, that the biggest part of sixth year and they were awful. Everyone was struggling with them, even Al in Charms which was highly unusual. 

“Cheer up, this weekend is Scor’s birthday and our first Hogsmeade visit,” Rose said. 

“Plus, Mum and Dad are coming to Hogsmeade Saturday,” Scor smiled. 

“It's going to be a fun weekend,” Albus laughed. Scorpius was the oldest of their friend group and the first one to come of age. Saturday morning, Scor, Rose, Albus, Amelie, and Lottie headed into Hogsmeade, they were meeting Draco and Astoria at the Three Broomsticks.

“Happy Birthday, Scorpius,” Draco said, standing next to each other it was easy to see how much they looked alike. 

“Thanks, Dad, and thanks for coming,” he hugged his mother. 

“It's not every day your only child turns seventeen,” Astoria grinned. They walked around before having lunch at the Three Broomsticks. Draco and Astoria each set a gift in front of Scorpius. The first was a watch, it was wizard tradition and the second was a beautiful eagle owl, Scor’s first one had died that summer.

“Thank you, she's beautiful and I love my watch.” 

“You're welcome,” Draco smiled, his son was his world. They walked over to Weasley’s Wizard’s Wheezes and Honeydukes before saying goodbye to Draco and Astoria. 

“Thank you for lunch and the treats Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy,” Albus said and everyone echoed him. They walked back to the school. 


	4. Patronus Lessons

Classes were picking up and Quidditch was getting ready to start. The first match of the season was fast approaching, Gryffindor was playing Ravenclaw. Harper was doing his best, they were hoping for another great season. October came and went which meant Albus’ birthday was just around the corner. 

“What are you getting Al?” Rose asked Amelie. 

“Not telling,” she grinned. 

Rose glanced over at Keira and Madeline’s empty beds. “What's going on with you and Al, really?” 

“I don't know, it's same as it's always been but there's something different too. It's like we’re more than friends but not boyfriend and girlfriend.” Amelie was frustrated and a little annoyed with him.

“But you haven't talked about it?” Rose questioned. 

“Of course not,” Amelie rolled her eyes as the door opened, Keira walked in. Rose and Amelie started talking about their latest Potions lesson. 

 

On Wednesday, November eighteenth, Albus turned seventeen. It was a fun day, Amelie had gotten him a book about the headmasters of Hogwarts. “I love it, thanks, Amelie,” Albus squeezed her hand and had a huge grin on his face. 

They were surprised when they walked into Defense Against the Dark Arts to find Harry there. “I'm here to teach you how to cast a Patronus,” Harry said when all the sixth years filed in. They spent the next two hours working on it. 

People were trying but the first person to produce a full corporeal Patronus was Albus, it was a stag, just like Harry’s. Rose’s was a rabbit. Harry stayed for dinner, which they were excited about; it was the perfect way to celebrate Albus’ birthday. 

 

The girls were practicing casting patronuses in their dorm room when Amelie finally got hers a couple days later. A doe shot out of the end of Amelie’s want and Rose gasped. 

“What?” Amelie didn’t understand what the deal was. 

“Do you know what a Patronus is?” Rose asked. 

“Yeah, it's a piece of your soul that protects--Merlin’s beard.” Amelie dropped her wand and the Patronus disappeared. 

“What?” Lottie was confused. 

“Do you remember what Al’s Patronus is?” Rose shook her head. 

“A sta--ag!!!! Does that mean you and Albus are soul mates?” Lottie got really excited. 

“Yeah, it's pretty rare,” Rose looked over at Amelie who had gone still and quiet. “Amelie?” She didn't answer. “Amelie?”

“I--I--” she stammered but no words were formed. 

“What's going on in here?” Madeline walked in. 

“Amelie produced a Patronus,” Rose laughed. 

“And it caused that?” She was clearly confused. 

“Yeah well...” Rose’s voice trailed off. 

“Merlin, she's not here, tell me. I'm dying to know what's going on.” Madeline looked around and sat down on her bed. 

“I guess you know that Al produced a Patronus.” Rose shrugged. 

“Yeah, it was a stag, the whole school knows,” Madeline informed them. 

“Amelie’s was a doe,” Rose stated.

“That's like really rare,” Madeline gasped.

“That's why she freaked out.” 

Madeline walked over and stood in front of Amelie. “If any two people belong together it's you and Albus. Look, I love Keira but for the life of me I can't figure out why she dated Albus because she knew how you feel about him. I'm sorry he's being such a git.” Amelie broke into a grin and nodded. “Okay, you need to go to sleep.” 

 

November turned into December and snow fell, Amelie had not been able to cast a Patronus since that night in the dorm. Christmas break was fast approaching, Amelie and Lottie were spending the break together like they had since first year. 

“Hey girls!” Katie hugged them both. “How was the term?”

“Good, we’ve won both of our matches,” Amelie high-fived her mom. 

“Classes are hard but Defense Against the Dark Arts is one of our favourites. Mr. Potter taught us how to conjure a Patronus,” Lottie grinned and Amelie shot her a dirty glance that Katie didn't miss. 

“What’s going on? Can you not do it or something? A Patronus is really hard.” Katie looked at her daughter. 

“Oh, she can do it or at least she did once,” Lottie dodged a jinx Amelie sent flying at her. 

“Merlin! Shut up, Lottie!” Amelie rolled her eyes. 

“What I am missing?” Katie knew she didn’t have the whole story.

“Albus was first one to conjure a Patronus during class and his is a stag like his dad’s; we were working on them in the dorm that night and Amelie did it, hers is a doe. It's the only time she's been able to cast one.” Lottie recounted for her. 

“So, Albus doesn't know?” Katie looked at her daughter. 

“No,” Amelie muttered looking at the floor. 

“And he's still being a git?” Amelie laughed, she had never heard her mother call anyone a git. “There's my Amelie. Now, talk to me, please.”

“Albus and I have feelings for each other but we haven't talked about it at all. It's like he knows we’re going to be together but he is scared to make a move. It's so frustrating especially because I know we’re soulmates but he has no idea because whenever I try to produce a Patronus in class I get worried about what everyone will say and can't do it.” Amelie sighed. 

“That's perfectly normal, I doubt I could with all that pressure on me, especially when we weren't even together and he was my best friend,” Katie reassured her. 

“Thanks, Mum,” Amelie said. 

“Now, let's practice, shall we?” Katie pulled out her wand. “Expecto Patronum!” A silver golden retriever appeared.

“Expecto Patronum!” Lottie said and silver swan flew out the end of her wand.

“Expect-expecto Patronum,” Amelie said but nothing happened. 

“You have to find an extremely happy memory,” Katie reminded her daughter. “Try again”

“Expecto Patronum!” She said and a doe leaped out of her wand. “It worked!” She smiled.

“Great job!” Katie was so proud. 

“Someone must have been learning about patronuses,” Ivan walked in. “I know the golden retriever is Katie’s but who do the other two belong to?”

“The swan is mine,” Lottie said. 

“The doe belongs to me,” Amelie grinned. 

“Great job, ladies,” Ivan hugged them both. 

 

Christmas arrived, it was fun day especially when Arthur showed up. They opened gifts and ate lots of good food. Amelie’s gift from her parents was a full set of new supplies for potions and she loved it. Arthur got her a book about healers and Lottie, the new sweater she had been eyeing. They spent Boxing Day with the Potters like normal. Lottie was thrilled to get to see James and Amelie enjoyed a quiet afternoon with Albus. 

“Did you have a good Christmas?” They sat next to each other on his parent’s couch. 

“I did,” she smiled. “Did you?”

“Oh yeah, it was great,” he swallowed. “I got you something,” he pulled a small wrapped package out from behind one of the pillows. 

“I got you something too,” Amelie handed him her gift. Amelie opened hers, it was necklace with a lion pendant on it. 

“I love it,” she grinned and let Albus put on her. Amelie had gotten Albus a new Gryffindor scarf because his looked awful. 

“I needed a new one,” Al laughed. 

“I noticed,” Amelie joined in the laughter. They talked for the rest of afternoon and at some point, Albus’ arm found its way around her shoulders.

 

“That's pretty,” Lottie noticed Amelie’s necklace as when they got home. 

“It was my Christmas present from Al.”

“It's perfect,” Lottie said. “Do like my bracelet?”

“It's gorgeous, James did great,” Amelie gasped.

“Didn't he?” She giggled. 

“I take it you had a good day with James?”

“The best, I have missed him so him much,” Lottie sighed. “I noticed Al had his arm around you.”

“It was nothing,” Amelie shrugged it off.

“Still not talking about it?”

“Of course not,” Amelie put her head in hands. “He is so infuriating!” 

“You could--”

“Don't you dare suggest I make the first move! That's not my job, it's his!”

“Shutting up now.”

“About time,” Lottie launched the tickling jinx on Amelie.

“Make it stop!” Amelie laughed and Lottie did the countercurse. 

“You're insane,” Amelie said when it finally stopped. 

“But you love me,” Lottie smiled. 

“Okay, school can start now,” Amelie blew out a breath. 

“I know if I can't see James, I'd rather be at Hogwarts. He said he was going to try and come see me over Easter holiday.” 

“That would be fun,” Amelie missed Arthur and James as much as Lottie did. It was good rest of the holiday and they headed to meet the Hogwarts Express. 

 

“What are we doing for your birthday, Rose?” Scor asked when Albus and Amelie arrived from patrol. 

“I think Mum and Dad are coming and it's the day of the Gryffindor versus Slytherin match.”

“That will be fun,” Lottie smiled.

“I think Dad’s more excited about the Quidditch match,” Rose laughed. 

“I'm sure that's not true,” Scor kissed her. Rose turned bright red, she hated when Scor kissed her in front of everyone.

“But you know it is, Uncle Ron loves his Quidditch,” Albus diffused the tension. Amelie was laughing and she caught Albus’ eye, there was something different there but she couldn't figure out exactly what. 


	5. A Stag and A Doe

Their first Defense Against the Dark Arts class back, they worked on their patronuses. Amelie got up the courage to produce hers; she watched Abus as the doe materialized, he looked surprised for a half a second and then busted into a wide smile.

“Nice job on your Patronus,” Albus sat down next to her at lunch.

“Thanks, it took a while but I finally got it,” Amelie was unsure of where it was going.

“Did you know that my grandad’s patronus was a stag too?”

“No, but that's not surprising since he was animagus who transformed into a stag,” Amelie laughed.

“True, but I bet you don't what my grandma’s Patronus was?”

“A doe?” Amelie guessed.

“You're too smart for your own good,” Albus smiled.

“It's a logical guess, Al.” Amelie rolled her eyes.

“Well, you know what they say--ow! Rose!” Scor didn't finish when he saw her face.

“Did you see the notice about Apprating Lessons?” Rose changed the subject.

 

“Are you going fill me on why Rose didn't let me finish my sentence at lunch?” Scor said as they worked in Potions.

“Scor--”

“You do know that Al likes you, right?” Scor whispered harshly.

“Then why haven't we talked about it?” Amelie was doing her best to keep her anger under control.

“Because Al is--” Scor’s voice trailed off.

“Look for a long time was terrified to produce my Patronus in front of Al because I knew what it what it meant. I can tell things are different between us but--” she didn’t know how to finish her thought.

“After everything that happened with Keira--” Scor stirred, thinking about what he wanted to say.

“I need your potions!” Amelie and Scor bottled theirs and cleaned up.

“This conversation isn't over!” Amelie hissed as they walked out of the dungeons. Scor nodded and they walked to the Charms corridor. Charms was great class to have conversations in but not when they involved Al who insisted on sitting next to her. He helped her understand the charm. They worked on homework in the library until dinner.

 

“So, Amelie’s Patronus is doe,” Scor said that night in the dorm room.

“Yeah, I'm not that surprised,” Albus said flatly.

“You---you what?” Scor sat up.

“It makes sense, Amelie and I just--I can't explain it.”

“Then why in the name of Merlin aren't you together?” Scorpius stared at his friend.

“She's my best friend, I just--what if I screw it up?”

“Do you hear yourself? You just said that you aren't surprised she's your soulmate which by the way is extremely rare but won’t ask her out because you're scared it’s going to fail!” Now, Scor was just mad.

“I'm aware that it doesn't make any sense but I also want it to be perfect,” Albus groaned.

“You're insane!”

“No, I'm in love.” Albus retorted.

“Same thing,” Scor laughed and rolled over.

 

Rose’s birthday came and with it the Slytherin match. The match was rough, Amelie only scored three goals and the other chasers had three combined but Lily caught the snitch and they won. They were setting themselves up for a perfect season and Albus could not have been more proud of Amelie.

“You played great today.” He hugged her.

“Thanks, Slytherin is always rough.”

“Yeah, well, you didn't let that stop you because you scored the most.”

“Al--” she laughed.

“Amelie, I need to--”

“Albus! Come here,” Rose called and he unwilling went with a longing look at Amelie.

 

The year continued, apparition lessons were awful and no one seemed to be getting it until the last lesson which was about week before Lottie’s birthday. Amelie was only one of the friends who wasn't able to take the apparition test because she wouldn't be seventeen until the middle of July. She hung out and waited on them to get back and they celebrated Lottie’s birthday. James sent her a beautiful necklace but surprised her and showed up for their last Hogsmeade weekend.

 

Sixth year was a good one, everyone turned seventeen and Gryffindor won the Quidditch and House Cup again. Albus had spent the second half of the year trying to talk to Amelie but something always got in the way. Something had definitely changed because he looked at her differently.

“I have to go, write me! And we’re opening our letters together, don't forget!” Amelie called as she sped through King’s Cross.

“I won't, see you on your birthday!” Albus called after her.


	6. Head Boy and Head Girl

“When is Albus coming?” Katie asked the morning of Amelie’s seventeenth birthday. 

“When the letter comes,” Amelie said without looking up from the plate of food in front of her. 

“Amelie, it's your seventeenth birthday.” Katie reminded her daughter. 

“Mum, I can't focus on anything until I know if I'm head girl, once Al and the letters are here we can celebrate,” Amelie assured her, pushing her food around. The letter finally arrived and Amelie paced in the living room until Albus appeared in the fireplace. 

“Happy Birthday,” she helped him get the soot off. 

“Yeah, yeah, letters,” Amelie mumbled, she just wanted to know. 

“One, two, three,” they pulled out the envelopes and carefully unfolded the parchment, there in the center were scarlet badges.

“It's us, it's really us,” Amelie hugged him. Then everything happened in slow motion, Albus pulled back, he brushed the hair off her face, and their lips met, that's when time stopped completely. 

“Did you--oh, sorry,” Katie walked into the living room. They stopped kissing and Amelie buried her head in Al’s chest, they held out their hands with the badges. “Congratulations, I didn't mean to interrupt, really.”

“It's okay, Mum, give us a few minutes though?” Amelie couldn’t stop smiling. 

“Your dad will be here in about thirty minutes,” Katie winked. Albus and Amelie moved to the couch, Amelie curled up next to him. 

“Amelie, I got you something,” Albus said.

“You didn't have to, this,” she touched his face, “you, are more than enough.” They kissed.

“You got me a great gift, let me give you one,” Al grinned and pulled out a small box. Amelie opened it and there sat a ruby encrusted ring. 

“Albus Severus Potter,” Amelie gasped. 

“I know that I've been a complete and total git but I love you and I know I want to be with you forever.”

“I love you and there is nothing I want more,” she kissed him until the front door started to open. 

“I heard we have some good news to celebrate,” Ivan grinned. 

“A lot,” Amelie laughed, this day was perfect. 

“Head Boy and Girl,” Katie broke into a wide grin as Ginny and Harry walked in followed by Scor, Rose, and Lottie. 

“This day is perfect,” Amelie looked at Albus. 

“It sure is,” he grinned. 

“Congratulations, you two,” Ginny was smiling. 

“Thanks, Mum,” Albus stood and pulled Amelie up with him. “We have awesome news, Amelie and I are going to be Head Boy and Girl and we are getting married.”

“Congratulations on all fronts,” Harry hugged them both. 

“Now how is that fair? You've been dating for five minutes and you're engaged,” Lottie laughed. 

“Sorry, my boyfriend--sorry, fiancé is just amazing,” she kissed him. 

“Happy birthday, Amelie,” Scor hugged her. “And congratulations”

“Birthday presents,” Katie had several presents floating behind her and they landed on the table. 

“Mum, you didn't have to do all this,” Amelie sighed. “But thank you,” Amelie opened the presents from her parents and her friends. She got some jewelry, a watch, new clothes, and a pair of fabulous earrings from Ginny for her wedding. “Thank you all so much.” It was a wonderful day of celebration, Amelie didn't want Albus to go. 

“Amelie, we’re going to Diagon Alley tomorrow, you’ll see me then,” Albus told her. 

“I know but it's a long time away,” she kissed. “I love you, Albus Potter.”

“I love you so much,” time froze again as they kissed.

“Don't go,” Amelie pleaded. 

“I have to,” Albus untangled himself from her arms. “I will see you tomorrow, go make Rose and Lottie jealous.” Amelie grinned as he walked out the door. 

“Well, you and Al went from nothing to everything in no time,” Rose said as they sat on the couch. 

“We’ve been basically dating all summer, the amount of letters we have written is ridiculous,” Amelie played with the ring on her finger. 

“Let me see that thing,” Lottie said and Amelie extended her hand. “It's crazy, isn't it? To think that this time next year we could all be talking about getting married and we’ll be done with Hogwarts.”

“This year is going to be awful and wonderful all rolled into one,” Rose said. 

“Rosie, are you okay with all this?” Amelie bit her lip. 

“Yes, Scor warned me so it wasn't a total shock. I'm happy for you and Al…” Rose couldn’t bring herself to finish the thought.

“But you thought you would be first,” so Amelie did it did for her. 

“Yeah--Amelie--” Rose started. 

“Rose, don't apologize, you have a right to feel that way. This wasn't something I ever expected, it just happened.” Amelie told her friend. 

“Thanks, Amelie,” Rose said as Katie walked in. 

“This came for you, can you get anything?” Katie handed her daughter a letter. 

“It's from James,” Amelie said. 

 

Dearest Amelie, 

I'm so excited you are officially going to be my little sister. All I have to say is that when Al makes a move, he really does it. Do me a favor and talk Lottie off the ledge, please. I wish I was there to celebrate with you, I promise that when I see you there will be lots of celebrating. Oh yeah, happy birthday, everyone should have a seventeenth birthday like yours! I would have gotten you a birthday present but I knew there is no way I would top Al’s so why even bother. I mean a shiny ring and a flashy pin, it doesn't get much better than that. See you soon, Sis! 

Love you, 

  James

 

“You and James have the weirdest relationship,” Lottie laughed. 

“Yeah, well, pining for people is a good bonding experience,” Amelie grinned.

“Clearly it worked out well for you considering you're getting married to the guy you've been in love with forever,” Lottie sighed. 

“Merlin, listen to me,  _ both _ of you, it’s the middle of July! We have an entire year of school left, you know as well I do that a lot can happen in a year. Now, be happy for me because the man that I love who is my soulmate asked me to spend the rest of my life with him and I'm pretty excited about it!” Rose looked at her and laughed, she was being dumb and she knew it. 

“Lottie and I are going to be your bridesmaids, right?”

“Of course, well, and Lily,” Rose and Lottie nodded in agreement. They spent the rest of the night talking about her wedding. 

 

They headed to Diagon Alley the next morning to get everything they needed for their final year at Hogwarts. They met up with boys after going to Gringotts. The five friends were walking to Flourish and Blotts when Lottie and Amelie spotted them. 

“Arthur! James!” Lottie ran to James and Amelie practically tackled her brother. 

“What are you doing here?” Amelie asked as James picked her up in a bear hug. 

“We wanted to see you,” Arthur laughed. “It's been too long.”

“That's the truth.” Amelie couldn't stop smiling. “I have missed you so much.”

“That Head Girl badge really works for you,” James hugged her.  

“Thanks, what about my engagement ring?” She raised her left hand to show off the gold ruby encrusted ring. 

“Dang, you did good, Al,” Arthur admired it. 

“It's perfect,” Amelie grinned. 

“Yeah, Al’s showing us all up, especially considering they had been dating all five minutes when he proposed,” Scor slapped his best friend on the back. 

“And that's why I don't have a girlfriend,” Arthur shook his head. 

“Yeah, that's why,” James muttered only loud enough for Amelie to hear. 

“Sorry, I just thought I'd waited long enough,” Albus smiled. 

“Well, when you make a move you really make a move,” Arthur said. “Hey Amelie, I got you a birthday present.” He handed her something. 

“Arthur...”

“Amelie, you only turn seventeen once, open it,” Amelie pulled out a gold necklace with a ruby pendant and gasped. 

“I love it, thank you,” she hugged him. “How long are you staying?”

“We have the day off, where's James?” He looked around. 

“Off with Lottie somewhere I'm sure,” Albus said. “We do need to get supplies for this year.”

“Let's go to Flourish and Botts first,” Amelie said as they made their way to the bookstore. They finally found all their friends and got all their supplies. Everyone they saw congratulated them on being named Head Boy and Girl. Amelie was thankful for more time with Al and loved getting to see Arthur and James. 

“I just don’t like that have no idea when I’m going to see you next,” Amelie hugged her brother. 

“I know, hopefully, it will sooner rather than later. Where is James?” Arthur looked around for his best friend. 

“He was just here,” Albus looked around confused. “Scor’s going to kill me if he’s proposing.”

“He's not, he’s going to wait until Scor proposes, he thought it was only fair,” Arthur told him. 

“Oh thank Merlin,” Albus sighed. 

“Al?” Amelie was confused. 

“We’ll talk about it later, when it's just us,” Albus kissed her forehead.

“You mean we’re going to get to be alone?”

“Yes, very soon,” Albus leaned in to kiss her but was interrupted by James bounding into the Leaky Cauldron. “Dude, seriously?”

“Sorry, but I probably just saved your life because in case you forgot that's her brother,” James nodded towards Arthur. 

“You are insane, you are twenty times more likely to kill him for making out with me than Arthur is,” Amelie slapped her hand against James’ chest. 

“It’s true,” James didn’t bother denying it. 

“Just be glad you're not Lily because then you would have three big brothers to deal with,” Albus stole a kiss. “So, I was thinking that tomorrow we could spend the day together, just us.”

“Just us?” He answered her with a kiss. 

“Think Lottie would mind spending the day with Rose?” Albus bit his lip. 

“Not at all,” Lottie piped up. 

“What if I had plans with Scor?” Rose shot back. 

“Rosie, I love you and you are one my best friends but I'm asking for one day. You can cancel whatever plans you have with your boyfriend of two years so that I can spend one day with my fiancé of two days who I have not gotten to be alone with yet plus we are Head Boy and Girl so this is going to be one of the very few days that get to spend alone with him.” Amelie said and just Albus stared at her in pure shock. 

“See, this is what happens when you wait six years to ask a girl out,” James said amid laughter. 

“That's the best one in a while,” Lottie said. 

“That has happened before?” Albus stuttered. 

“At least once a month for the last couple years,” Rose said flatly. 

“That’s best one since you broke up with Keira,” Scor nodded. “I still think my favourite is the night you asked Keira out…”

“Scorpius Hyperion!” Amelie turned bright red. 

“He's right,” James backed him up. 

“Wait, so this is a thing?” Albus started laughing. “I mean, I guess I'm not surprised because you do it with other things I just didn't know you famous for having your freak outs about me.” Amelie sank lower in her seat. 

“She's--” Scorpius started. 

“Don't even think about finishing that sentence,” Amelie cut Scor off. “You have no idea who's in this place!” She hissed. 

“Sorry, I'll tell you later, it's a classic,” Scor grinned. 

“Can we go now that I’ve been thoroughly embarrassed for the day?” Amelie pleaded.

“Yes,” Albus smiled. “It was good to see you, Arthur. James, hopefully, I’ll see soon.”

“Bye,” Amelie hugged both of her older brothers. “See you later, you lot.” Al and Amelie stepped into the fire and headed back to his house. 

“Amelie Renshaw, you have been holding out on me,” Albus said as they stepped out of the fireplace. 

“I swear, if you make me relive that--” Albus cut her off with a kiss. Amelie let herself get lost in the kiss for the first time. “I love you,” Amelie said when the kiss broke, she laid her head on his chest and pulled him close. 

“I love you too and I love that you have freak outs about me,” Amelie slapped his stomach.

“If you want to know about the most famous freak out just ask,” she said. 

“Tell about the night I started dating Keira.” They settled on the couch, Amelie felt comfortable wrapped in Albus’ arms. 

“I was so mad, I called her a tweety bird.” Amelie grimaced. 

“That's where that came from?” Albus’ eyes got wide. 

“You knew about that? Merlin, Scor!” Amelie shook her head. 

“I've always wondered where that came from, Scor never would give me a straight answer,” Al started shaking with laughter. 

“You are worse than James,” Amelie laughed. 

“Take that back!” Albus looked ready to launch a tickling curse on her. 

“Well, tonight anyway.” Amelie smiled coyly. “I should probably go,” Amelie kissed him. 

“You don't really have to,” Albus sighed. 

“But I do, Lottie is at my house. I will be back in the morning for a whole day of alone time.”

“I guess that will have to do,” Albus kissed her again. She apparated back to her house. 

 

“I could have spent the night with Rose,” Lottie said when Amelie walked into her room.

“No, this is tradition, I love having you here. You're my sister, Lott. How was time with James?” Amelie wanted to know. 

“Wonderful, I hate I only get to see him a few times a year. I'm ready to be done with school so that will change. Letters just aren't the same.” Lottie sighed, it had been a long year. 

“I feel you on that one, Albus and I wore Hera and Zeus out with our letters the last month.” Amelie laughed. 

“I'm sure, James and I write novels to each other.” Lottie smiled. 

“Yeah, Arthur can write a novel on his adventures so I'm sure James’ letters to his girlfriend are even longer.” Amelie knew James well. 

“Today was one of my favourites though, I haven't seen James since my birthday,” Lottie smiled.

“I know, it's hard. I miss Arthur and James too,” Amelie hugged her. 

“Enjoy your day with Al tomorrow,” Lottie said as they got ready for bed.

The next morning, Amelie went to Al’s house by the Floo Network. Harry and Ginny’s house was one of her favorite places in the world, it reminded her of the Gryffindor common room. 

“Hey beautiful,” Albus helped her out of the fireplace. 

“I’m covered in soot,” she laughed as they dusted her off. “Where is everyone?”

“Mum and Dad are at work and Lily’s here, somewhere,” Albus pulled her close and kissed her. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” she giggled as they collapsed on the couch. “So, what are we going to do today?”

“You mean we can’t just do this, all day?” He kissed her again.

“Albus Severus Potter, you watch yourself, just because I love you doesn’t mean that you’re going to get all of this until we actually get married, I hope you know that.”

“Amelie, I know that I just feel like I’ve missed out on so much time with you,” he kissed her forehead.

“That’s because you were a total git,” she grinned. 

“I was, I’m sorry I wasted so much time.” Albus looked at the floor. 

“Me too, but you made it worth it when you proposed.” She lifted his chin. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” she kissed him. They were talking and cuddling when Lily entered the room about an hour later. 

“So, how is this how's it going to be from now on? You two cuddled up?” Lily asked. 

“No, this is just the first day we’ve been able to be alone,” Amelie assured her. 

“Fair enough, so, you lot are getting married?” Lily shrugged and sat down. 

“Yeah, next summer,” Albus said. 

“We’ll probably be the last, I think that was the deal Al made when proposed first,” she winked. They talked to Lily for a few more minutes. 

“So, about our wedding,” Al said when they were alone again. 

“I love you and I want to be your wife but if we get married before Scor and Rose, she really might kill me,” Amelie said with a hint of seriousness in her voice. 

“Good, we’re on the same page,” he laughed. 

“Question, how in the world did Scor and James let you propose before them?” Amelie had been wondering about that. 

“I just kinda let James know it was happening but Scor and I had it out. His two conditions for getting me propose first were that he got to tell Rose and that they get to get married first,” Albus laughed.

“Those seem like fair enough conditions, I’m surprised that was all,” she kissed him. 

“Well,” he laughed. “There are some things that have to stay between best friends.” Albus winked. 

“Until we get married and then I’m your best friend forever and for always.” Amelie laughed. 

“Deal,” he kissed her. “So, Head Girl.”

“I can't believe it's real--that we really Head Boy and Girl, I mean I knew it was a possibility but it's really us.” Amelie sighed. 

“My grandparents were Head Boy and Girl, did I ever tell you that?” Albus asked. 

“I think you're dad did which is really neat but don’t you think that it’s little strange how much we’re like your grandparents?” Amelie was curious. 

“How are we like them?” Albus looked confused. 

“They didn’t start dating until seventh year when they were head boy and girl not to mention we have the same patronuses that they did,” Amelie said. 

“Yeah well, they hated each other until seventh year,” Albus retorted. “Okay, maybe, we are a lot like them but there are worst people we could be like.”

“I guess you’re right,” Amelie smiled. “I’ll be compared to Lily Potter anytime.”

“Good,” he kissed her forehead. “I love you so much.” Ginny came home at lunch and they enjoyed a nice day together, just the two of them. 


	7. First Year Memories

September first finally rolled around and it was time to head back to Hogwarts, Lottie and Amelie were escorted by her parents.

Albus and Amelie got settled in the prefect compartment, they went over everything with the prefects like the passwords for the their houses and to the prefect bathroom. They were glad when they cleared out so their friends could come in, the prefects compartment was lush and comfy and they were finally able to enjoy for the whole ride.

“Is this what it’s going to be like all year? You getting awesome perks and us getting to join in?” Scor grinned.

“Scorpius!” Rose was appalled by him.

“It’s fine because he’s right,” Albus laughed.

“Oh opening match of the season is Gryffindor versus Slytherin and our first Hogsmeade weekend is Scor’s birthday,” Amelie said.

“Yes, I love that my birthday is always a Hogsmeade weekend,” he grinned.

“Me too,” Rose laughed. “Are your parents coming like normal?”

“Probably, we didn’t really talk about it but I’ll write them in the morning,” Scor shrugged.

“Lottie, you okay?” Amelie realized she hadn’t said anything in the last ten minutes.

“Yeah, sorry, I just--”

“What going on?” Rose said.

“Nothing, I’m just in a weird mood,” Lottie shrugged.

“TIme to change,” Scor said looking out the window. They pulled on their school robes as the train pulled into the Hogsmeade station. “Last year, you ready for this?”

“No but I know this one is going to be best one yet, right?” Albus piped up.

“Last one, best one,” Amelie grinned and everyone agreed. They headed up to the castle in the horseless carriages and headed into the Great Hall for the start of year feast. The sorting began and they cheered for the new Gryffindors and reminisced about the time they all met…

 

_Amelie decided to look for some other first years. She found a compartment with a mousy-haired girl with ringlet curls who was reading a book._

_"Can I join you?" Amelie asked._

_"Sure, I'm Charlotte Boothman, what's your name?" The girl looked up from her book._

_"Amelie Renshaw, are you a first year?" Amelie sat down next to her._

_"Yep, what house do you want to be in?" Charlotte asked._

_"Gryffindor or Ravenclaw," Amelie smiled._

_"I'm hoping for Gryffindor," Charlotte said with an air of confidence._

_"Really? Were your parents in Gryffindor?" Amelie was curious._

_"No, I'm a Muggle-born," she sighed._

_"It's okay, there are plenty of Muggle-borns," Amelie assured her as the compartment door slid open._

_"Finally, more first years, can we join?" The red-headed girl asked. The girls nodded and the red-headed girl and the boy with untidy black hair and green eyes walked in._

_"I'm Rose Weasley," she said._

_"Albus Potter," Charlotte gaped at him._

_Amelie smiled and asked, "Are you James' brother?"_

_"Yes," she could tell he was confused._

_"I'm Arthur's little sister, Amelie," that made him brighten up. Before the conversation could continue, the compartment door opened again and boy with pale hair and pointed face stood there._

_"Are you first years?" He asked._

_"Yeah, I'm Albus Potter," Al said and the boy sat down._

_"Scorpius Malfoy," the pale boy said. "Wait, Potter as in Harry Potter?" Scorpius said._

_"He's my dad," Albus smiled. Charlotte opened her mouth to say something but Scorpius beat her. "That's really cool. So, what house do you to want to be in?"_

_"Gryffindor, my whole family's been Gryffindor," Rose said. "But Ravenclaw wouldn't be bad."_

_"Yeah, I want to be in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. What about you?" Amelie looked at Scorpius._

_"My whole family's been Slytherin," there was a note of disappointment in his voice._

_"Do you not want to be a Slytherin?" Albus asked._

_"I'm not sure." Scorpius looked at the floor._

_"What's so bad about Slytherin?" Charlotte wanted to know._

_"All the witches and wizards who have gone bad have been in Slytherin," Albus listed off the well known fact._

_"But not all Slytherins have been bad," Amelie reminded him which caused both Albus and Scorpius to look at her._

_"She's right you know. Al, you are named after a Slytherin," Rose reminded him._

_"Umm, Dumbledore was Gryffindor," Amelie said knowing that was probably were Albus came from._

_"I know," Albus laughed. "My middle name is Severus as in Severus Snape was headmaster after Dumbledore and he was Slytherin."_

_"My dad told me about him," Scorpius nodded._

_"My dad said he was the bravest person he knew," Albus shrugged, unsure of how he should feel about that fact._

_"I guess being a Slytherin wouldn't be awful but I know my grandparents wouldn't like it if I went anything else," Scorpius rolled his eyes._

_"I think we're getting close, we should probably put on our robes," Amelie commented looking out the window. They found them and pulled them on. They excitedly talked about the year at Hogwarts until the train came to a stop._

_"Firs' years! Firs' years! Follow me," a huge man called._

_"Hagrid!" Albus smiled and he waved back. They got in the boats and went across the lake. Amelie and Charlotte were a boat with a couple boys, Albus, Scorpius, and Rose were in another one. It was an incredible sight. They pulled up to the castle and were lead into a room off the Great Hall. They could hear the rest of the students._

_They walked into the Great Hall where a tattered old hat sat on a stool. "That's the sorting hat?" Scorpius whispered to Albus who shrugged before the hat started singing. They watched in all awe and the great hall erupted in applause when it was finished._

_Professor Vane began calling the first years. "Avery, George," was first. He walked up and the sorting hat was placed on his head._

_"Slytherin!" The hat bellowed and he went to the table._

_"Boothman, Charlotte" Charlotte bounded up and put the hat on her head. It took a minute and the hat finally yelled._

_"Gryffindor!" The Gryffindor table exploded, she was first new Gryffindor. They continued and each student got a thunderous applause._

_"Malfoy, Scorpius" he was finally called and he put the hat on. Everyone waited but the hat said nothing for a long while before it finally yelled._

_"Gryffindor!" It was silent for a moment, it was not what people were expecting but finally a couple Gryffindors cheered and the others followed suit._

_There were a couple people before "Potter, Albus," he walked up and put the hat on._

_"Let's see where to put you," the hat said. "Um yes…”_

_"Not Slytherin," he muttered._

_"No worries, for you it's GRYFFINDOR," Albus breathed a sigh of relief James made room next to him. They keep going until it was Amelie turn._

_"Renshaw, Amelie"_

_"Interesting, you have a lot of courage but a great mind." The hat continued to mumble things only Amelie could hear trying to make its decision. Finally after five minutes, it finally said, "Let's go with GRYFFINDOR!" The hat said and Amelie walked over. Arthur gave her a big hug and she found a seat next to Charlotte. Albus gave her a thumbs up, Scorpius shrugged with a look of we should compare notes, and they waited on Rose to go. She was the last one._

_"Weasley, Rose"_

_"Gryffindor." She came and sat with them. A couple of the students introduced themselves as they last of the first years were sorted._

_"Welcome to a New Year at Hogwarts," Professor Silvio said. "Let's eat!" When he sat back down the tables were covered with food. Amelie gasped and they all sat. Professor Silvio gave announcements at the end of the feast and they were shown to common room._

_"Password?" The portrait of a fat lady in a pink robe asked._

_“Mandragora,” the prefect said and the fat lady swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall, they all scrambled through._

_"Welcome to Gryffindor. Girls to the left, boys to the right. Your stuff has been taken up for you." The prefect said. They gazed around the common with its fluffy armchairs and raging fires. Albus, Scorpius, Amelie, Rose, and Charlotte found a place to talk._

_"Scor, you go first," Albus looking at Amelie._

_"The hat wanted to put in Gryffindor but my whole family's been Slytherin. My parents aren't going to care--actually my dad might be happy but my grandparents are going to be so mad," there was a defiant smile on his face. "What about you?"_

_"It could not decide, it thought I would do well in both Ravenclaw and Gryffindor but finally decided on Gryffindor," she said._

_"You were the true Hatstall then, not me," Scorpius said._

_"Hatstall?" Charlotte repeated, confused._

_"It's when the sorting hat takes a long time to decide. It's not very common, McGonagall was one and my mom was almost one," Rose answered, Scorpius beamed at her._

_"But how do you know I'm one?" Amelie wanted to know._

_"It took the Sorting Hat longer than five minutes," Albus said._

_"How I am I the only one that didn't know about a Hatstall?" Amelie asked._

_"I didn't," Charlotte said._

_"Look I think you're great and I know we're going to be great friends but you're a Muggle-born so it's not that surprising," Amelie said and everyone, even Charlotte, laughed._

_"Fair enough," Charlotte said._

_"I don't really know why but Dad told me about it this summer," Scorpius said._

_"Al and I know about it because of my mom, when we were talking about houses this summer she told us about it," Rose said._

_"She's my cousin," Albus said to answer all the questioning looks from his new friends. Rose laughed, it was something that had yet to come up in conversation._

_"Wait, you're cousins? That explains so much," Scorpius laughed. They walked for a few more minutes before headed up to bed._

 

_Amelie, Albus, Rose, Charlotte, and Scorpius managed to get all their classes on time. From their first day, Charms was Albus' strong suit. He and Rose were the only ones who managed to do what they were supposed for the first week. Transfiguration was totally different story, Professor Vane was strict and expected perfection. They were supposed to be turning a match into a needle, the only one who had gotten it do to anything was Charlotte and Rose. Potions was Scorpius and Amelie's strong suit. They all loved Herbology and Professor Longbottom, Albus had told him that Neville was his godfather which meant they automatically had to like him plus he made class fun. Defense Against the Dark Arts was extremely interesting and they enjoyed it._

_"What did your dad say about you being a Gryffindor?" Albus asked when mail came on Wednesday._

_"He was fine with it, said he was proud of me. Did you tell your dad about me?" Scorpius shrugged._

_"Yeah, here," Al handed Scorpius the letter in his hand._

_"What's going on?" Amelie sat down next to Albus._

_"Our dads were arch rivals during their school days and we decided to tell them we were friends," he laughed. "It was better than I expected."_

_"Right?" Scorpius handed him back the letter._

_"Quidditch trials Friday," James sat down next to Arthur._

_"Excellent," Arthur said._

_"Al, are you trying out? Oh wait, that you're a first year." James teased his brother._

_"Shut up, James," Albus snapped._

_"Let's go," Amelie said, looking at the guys. They got up and walked out of the great hall. They paused at the war memorial, it was pile of 50 bricks that everyone said arranged itself into column and you see the names of the people who died on May 2, 1998._

_"Thanks, Amelie," Albus smiled._

_"It's all good, I want to be on the house team so bad I can taste it and I hate that I have to wait. Don't let James get you so riled up." Amelie told him._

_"You play Quidditch?" Albus wasn’t sure whether to be surprised or not._

_"Yep, my mom played with your parents on the Gryffindor team while she was in school," Amelie smiled._

_"She did?" Now that caught him off guard._

_"My mom is Katie Bell," Amelie said, thankful her mom had reminded her of that because she had changed her name to Katherine when she got married._

_"Wait, really? I didn't know that.”_

_"We haven't really talked about our families.”_

_"We haven't have we? So, what did your position did your mum play?" Albus was curious._

_"Chaser, she was on the house team for 5 years and won the cup twice."_

_"Wasn't she in Dumbledore's Army?"_

_"Yeah, she was," Amelie beamed that was one of her mother's proudest accomplishments._

_"Charms and Potions this morning," Scorpius walked up to them in the hallway._

_"You planning on showing us up again?" Amelie asked Albus as they navigated the crazy hallways._

_"Are you in Potions?"_

_"Point proven," Amelie laughed._

 

_"How do you do that?" Amelie asked when Al got the feather to soar into the air._

_"Like this," he taught her how with ease._

_"Wow! You're really a great teacher."_

_"That's what I keep telling him," Scorpius said._

_"Nice job, Miss Renshaw," Professor Flitwick walked by. They finished the class and heads to potions._

_"I hate this class," Charlotte said gandered her sharp glances from Amelie and Scorpius. "I said I hated it, I know it's your favourite but I hate it. There is nothing wrong with that."_

_"She's right, you know?" Rose said._

_"Shut up, Rose," Albus said as they entered the dungeons. They all laughed, Rose just didn't like the fact that she wasn't able to be the best with Amelie and Scorpius both in her way. Thankfully, it was something they could all laugh about. Potions went as well as could be expected. Their first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson was that afternoon and it was interesting to say the least, they were looking forward the next lesson._

 

_"I'm going to have tea with Hagrid Friday afternoon. He said I could bring friends, who wants to come?" Albus said Thursday at lunch._

_"I'm in," Scor didn't hesitate._

_"I can't, I promised Neville I'd help with something," Rose sighed._

_"Me too," Lottie said._

_"I'd love to come," Amelie said._

_"Good," Albus flashed her a smile._

_Friday afternoon Albus, Scorpius, and Amelie made their way to Hagrid's hut. "Come on in," Hagrid welcomed them in._

_"Hagrid, this is Scorpius--"_

_"Malfoy, yeah, you look like yer dad. A Gryffindor Malfoy, never thought I'd see the day. What did yer dad have to say about that?"_

_"He was kinda proud, wished I had gone Slytherin. But my granddad is so mad."_

_"I'm sure old Lucius was. And who might this be?" Hagrid turned to Amelie._

_"Amelie Renshaw," she grinned, her blue eyes sparkling._

_"Renshaw, you wouldn't be Arthur sister, now would you?"_

_"I am."_

_"You don't look like 'im."_

_"Yeah, he looks like mom and I look like dad," she explained._

_"Who are your parents? I've never asked yer brother."_

_"Ivan Renshaw and Katie Bell," she smiled._

_"Wait, is your mom Katherine Renshaw?" Scorpius gaped._

_"Yes," Amelie said. "But we can talk about that later."_

_"What did you think about your first week?" Hagrid asked._

_"It was good, Transfiguration is rough and Potions is the worse."_

_"Speak for yourself," Scorpius said. "Amelie and I like Potions."_

_"He might not like Potions but he's the best person in our Charms class."_

_"Are ye now? And yer dad didn't like Potions either." They all laughed at that. It was a fun hour and they went to watch the Gryffindor Quidditch trials. James made chaser but Arthur didn't make the team, he was fine with it though..._


	8. Rumblings

Professor Silvio’s speech pulled them back to the present and they headed to the common room. 

“I’m going to miss this so much, there is no better place in the world that the Gryffindor common room with my best friends,” Amelie sat down on the couch in front of the fireplace. 

“I second that,” Albus put his arm around her when he sat down. 

“Yeah, but we can just hang out at Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry’s and it will feel the same,” Rose commented. 

“She’s right, you know,” Albus laughed. 

“Oh crap,” Amelie said. Lottie and Rose looked for Keira and spotted her. 

“I think you’re okay,” Lottie said as Keira started making out with Harper and Amelie relaxed into Albus’ chest. 

“Amelie, you okay?” Albus played with her ink black hair. 

“Yeah, I was dreading having to deal with Kiera especially since we’re engaged but apparently she’s dating Harper so it’s all good,” Amelie was relieved. 

“I’m sorry, that was--I’m just sorry, Amelie.” Albus apologized. 

“Okay, dating that tweety-bird was not your--or her--brightest moment but it happened and you cannot undo it so yourself--and me--a favor for stop apologizing now. I love you and I’m going to love you for the rest of life but we can’t go back so we’re not going to,” Amelie told Albus who leaned in a kissed her. 

“Merlin, I love you,” he said. 

“This is what this going to be like all year, isn’t it?” Rose said. 

“Just because you and Scor don’t like PDA doesn’t mean that the rest of us are that way,” Amelie said and Lottie started laughing. 

“Are we prudes?” Rose asked. 

“No, Rosie,  _ we _ are not but  _ you _ might be,” Scor pulled her close and started tickling her. 

“Stop, Scor, please,” she managed amid the laughter. 

“Only if you kiss me,” he said. 

“Fine,” Rose said and Scor kissed her. “I can’t believe I let you do that with all these people around.”

“I love you even with all your weird quirks,” Scor said. 

“I love you too,” she said. “I’m tired, I’m going to bed. See you at breakfast,” Rose headed up the stairs. 

“I got it, you enjoy time with Albus,” Lottie said and followed Rose up. 

“Did I do something?” Scor was suddenly worried. 

“No, she just--she’s struggling, Lottie said our engagement hit her pretty hard.”

“Can you keep a secret?” Scor said. 

“Of course,” Amelie smiled. 

“I’m proposing in Hogsmeade in a few weeks; both of our parents are coming. So, if you could help keep her calm I would really appreciate it.” Scor told his friend. 

“You got it, and the record, she’s going to be thrilled. I think Hogsmeade is perfect, if you need me to anything, let me know,” Amelie breathed a sigh of relief. 

“I will see you upstairs, Al. Good night, Amelie,” Scor headed upstairs. 

“Nice job playing off the fact I already told you,” Albus and Amelie collapsed into laughter. 

“I told you, you should have waited,” she said hitting his chest. 

“Next time, I’ll listen to you,” Albus kissed her. “This is going to be a fun year.” 

“Last year, best year, right?” Amelie’s eyebrows shot up. 

“Exactly, plus it's the first year of the rest of our lives. I don't want to miss a minute with you,” Albus said. 

“And I don't want miss a minute with you,” she kissed him and they were interrupted when Amelie saw Hades, James’ owl, in the window. “What in the world?” She opened the window and untied the letter from his leg and he perched on a table. 

“What?” Amelie handed him the letter. “Go get Scor, I'm going to get Lottie and Rose. Hades, I don't have anything for you, you’ll have to go to the owlery,” Hades flew back out the window and they took off the stairs. 

“What's wrong?” Lottie asked when she opened the door. 

“Not sure, Hades just showed up with a letter,” Amelie told her. “Rose, Merlin’s beard, Rose, I know you're not asleep,” she reluctantly pulled the covers back and put on her dressing gown. They headed back to the common room. 

“What's going on?” Lottie asked when they entered the common room. 

“I'm not entirely sure,” Albus opened the letter. 

“Hey gang, we got permission to share this information with you from Dad. Mine and Arthur’s training graduation is going to be next weekend. Dad is going to asking for permission for Albus, Lottie, and Amelie to come. Sorry, Scor, but it's just for family and Rosie, it's going to be immediate family. There are some other things going on that I'm sure you’ll hear about soon. But we have gotten our first assignments, Arthur is being sent to Wales but I got my dream post in Hogsmeade. See you lot very soon, much love, James,” Albus read the letter out loud. 

“20 galleons it has something to do with Agatha Yaxley,” Scor said. 

“Yep,” Albus agreed with him as Lottie took the letter. 

“James is going to be in Hogsmeade,” Lottie said quietly, her finger tracing the words. 

“Who's Agatha Yaxley?” Rose asked. 

“The daughter of one of Voldemort’s followers who been stirring up trouble for the ministry in Wales. Sounds like Arthur been assigned to tail her and James is coming here to keep an eye on Hogwarts,” Albus explained. “She shouldn't be too much of an issue, I think the Aurors in Hogsmeade are just a precaution.”

“Good,” Rose said. 

“But James is going to be in Hogsmeade,” Lottie had a huge grin. 

“Yeah, Lott, he is,” Amelie put her arm around her friend. 

“I think the Map and the secret passageways are going to get some use this year,” Albus high fived Scor. 

“Of course it will look at who her boyfriend is,” Rose laughed. 

“James would extremely be offended if we didn't use it,” Lottie commented. They finished talking and headed to bed. They got their schedules at breakfast the next morning and were briefed on Agatha Yaxley situation before heading to transfiguration. 

 

Albus, Amelie, and Lottie were approved to go to the graduation ceremony but it meant that Amelie was missing Quidditch trials. They were only in need of one beater so Harper assured her it was fine. Saturday morning, they walked to the gates and apparated just outside them to Harry and Ginny’s. 

“Good, you’re here. Lily just arrived. Let's go,” Ginny told them. They each climbed into the fireplace and headed to the ministry. The graduation ceremony was an experience, the new Aurors displayed some of their skills and got new robes.

Lottie was so glad to be able to wrap her arms around James. “Hogsmeade? You’re coming to Hogsmeade?”

“Yeah, Lott, I am,” he kissed her. 

“Hogsmeade means I can see you like every day,” Lottie said. 

“Lottie, I love you and I would love to see you every day but you have to finish Hogwarts so you can get that job at  _ Transfiguration Today _ and we can get married so probably not every day but at least once a week,” James kissed her temple. 

“Okay, okay, you’re right,” Lottie knew she was getting ahead of herself. 

“Hey Amelie, you heard that, didn’t you?” James tapped her on the shoulder.

“Heard what?” Amelie shrugged. 

“Lottie just said I was right,” James said. 

“I doubt that,” Amelie went back to talking to her family. James shook his head.

Lottie leaned back and whispered in Amelie’s ear. “You totally heard me, didn’t you?”

“Yeah but you didn’t want to let win that one,” Amelie whispered back. 

“Really, Amelie?” James laughed. 

“Sorry, best friend wins this one,” Amelie made a face at James. 

“Dinner at our house,” Katie said. “See you there in a little bit.”

“Do you want some help?” Ginny offered.

“Sure,” Katie and Ginny walked out together.

 

“I think we just got a glimpse into our future,” Albus said when they got back to the common room. 

“I kept thinking the same thing,” she smiled. “I love you so much,” she kissed him, her hands laced around his neck and as she got lost in the time stopping kiss, her hands traveled into his untidy black hair. When they finally had to come up for air, Amelie looked in his beautiful green eyes. “I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.” 

“You are so beautiful,” he kissed her forehead. “I loved every part of today, but it’s back to the real world tomorrow. I love you, good night.” 

“Night, Al,” she headed upstairs. 


	9. Engagement #2

Their first Hogsmeade weekend was fast approaching and Scor was beginning to freak out. “I need your help,” Scor sat down next to Amelie at dinner on Wednesday. 

“Sure, what do you need?” Amelie asked. 

“Just go with Al after dinner.” Scor spotted Rose. 

“Hey Scor,” Rose sat down on the other side of him. 

“Hey Rosie, how was class this afternoon?” He asked her. 

“Hard but it’s going to be worth it, I just know it,” she sighed. “Why did you let me take N.E.W.T. Arithmancy?”

“Because I love you and it’s what you wanted,” he laughed. 

“You’re too nice to me,” she filled her plate with the chicken on the table in front of them. “I have so much studying to do so I can actually enjoy this weekend.” Scor and Amelie exchanged glances, at least she would be occupied. They finished dinner and Rose headed back to the library. Albus and Amelie followed Scor to the common room where they huddled in a corner.

“I need about two hours on Saturday to make sure that everything is good to go. Can you keep her distracted?” Scor pleaded. 

“I will do my best but here’s the thing, I know you which means you probably want it to be around lunchtime but it’s going to work best if it’s first thing in the morning. And I don’t know what or if you have plans to include Lottie but Saturday is the first day she’s going to get to spend with James so don’t expect much there, Rose and I have already agreed to not bother her on Saturday and she’s probably going to be the first one out of the gates.” Amelie crossed her arms, she knew her friends. 

“Oh I know, Lottie hasn’t shut up about it that’s why I went around her and talked to James so we’re all good on that front and I can handle the morning; just plan on meeting us at the Three Broomsticks about eleven,” Scor said. 

“That’s it, that’s all I get to know?” Amelie begged for more information. 

“Um, both of our parents are coming,” Scor grinned.

“Fine, whatever, I can live with it. I will try my absolute hardest to keep her distracted until around eleven,” Amelie said. “Hey Scor, I’m so happy for you. I can’t wait until Saturday.”

“Thanks, Amelie,” he hugged her. “Al, fifteen minutes and then I need your help.” Amelie laughed into Albus’ chest. 

“So kind Scor, thank you,” Albus laughed and pulled Amelie closer. “He’s stressing out,” Albus called after him. “But really, I’m so ready for them to be engaged so he’ll stop annoying me.”

“Al, he’s happy, let him be happy,” she kissed him. “I’m looking forward to Saturday, Scor and Rose are getting engaged and James is officially in town. Please tell me your parents are coming too because that would just make all of this so much better.”

“They are,” Al grinned. 

“Wait, what aren’t you telling me?” Her eyes narrowed. 

“Nothing,” he said. 

“Oh okay, so when Lottie and I sneak out to see James tonight, that’s what he’ll say?” Amelie asked playfully. 

“Wait, you’re going to see James tonight and you didn’t tell me?” Albus tried to look offended. 

“One of us has to be here in case you don’t remember,” she told him. 

“That was the deal we made,” he kissed her. “Tell him hello for me.”

“I will,” she smiled as Lottie walked in. 

“Did she tell you we’re going to see James?” Lottie was all excited. 

“She did, don’t get caught,” he winked and pulled the Marauder's Map out of his school bag. 

“You’re the best, thank you, Al,” Lottie hugged him. The friends headed out to their favorite secret passageway out of the castle. 

“I knew she couldn’t do it by herself,” James was waiting for them in Honeydukes. 

“You know me too well,” Lottie hugged him. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

“Thanks, Amelie, for coming with her,” James hugged her. “I’m not so sure about the head girl sneaking out.”

“Oh please, you know your grandparents did it when they were seventh years. It’s not the first time and it definitely won’t be the last. Al and I did agree that one of us could sneak out to see you at the same time.” Amelie told him, rolling her eyes. 

“That’s probably a smart idea,” James had his arm around Lottie. “So, fill me in on everything.” They walked around Hogsmeade for a couple hours before the girls decided in time to go. “I will you see you on Saturday.” James kissed Lottie. The girls snuck back into the cellar of Honeydukes and got back to the Gryffindor common room without any issue. 

 

Saturday rolled around and Lottie was out of the door before Rose even woke up. Amelie has been up as long as Lottie but didn’t move until Lottie was out the door. Rose finally started stirring about thirty minutes later. Amelie stalled beautifully, Rose never suspected anything. They finally made it to Hogsmeade and the Three Broomsticks, Albus assured Amelie they had gotten everything done. 

Scor had thought everything through from their parents being there to the words he said when got down on one knee. It was such a special day and Amelie was just honored to be a part of it. It was a late night when we finally made it back to the dorm. 

“You are the only one left and with James, in Hogsmeade, you just never know,” Rose said staring at her engagement ring, it was gold inlaid with a silver leaf design.

“Do you know something?” Lottie’s eyes were as big as saucers. 

“No, because I don’t and if James was going to tell someone in this room about when he’s proposing it would be me.” Amelie pointed out. 

“She’s got a point, I’m just excited about all of getting to do this together,” Rose smiled. Rose was much more pleasant to be around now that she and Scor were engaged. She settled back into her normal self and they worked on planning their weddings. Amelie could tell Lottie was getting antsy but she knew it was coming. Lottie was just thankful to have James nearby, she spent as much time with him as she could. Quidditch started so between being Head Girl, the top of the potions class, and being Gryffindor’s leading scorer, Amelie stayed busy. The term ended and they headed home for Christmas. Lottie always spent Christmas with the Renshaws, anything to avoid going home. 


	10. Saying Good-Bye to Hogwarts

As was tradition, especially now that they were both dating Potters, they spent Boxing Day with them. Amelie and Albus spent it curled up by the fire reading together in a normal fashion, they had bought each other a book for Christmas.

Lottie had gotten James tickets to see his favorite Quidditch team so they were off on their own adventure. It was a fun day for both of them, especially when his team won. 

“This day has been so special, thank you,” James kissed her. “I have something for you.” James pulled out a small box. Lottie opened it to find a pair of earrings and a folded paper.

“What is this?” She read the note: “Today our next adventure begins. Get ready for the ride of your life but first, you must find six clues hidden around Hogwarts, you will have a month to find each of them. I will help with clues as you may need them. Get ready, Lottie, I love you. James Potter, what is this?”

“The path to your engagement ring. You didn’t think I was going to make it easy on you, did you?” James smirked. 

“You hid clues at Hogwarts?” Lottie shook her head, she should have known. 

“Yes,” James was grinning. 

“They are not going to be easy to find, are they? Am I allowed to have help?” Lottie asked. 

“Sure, Al knows where they are but he’s the only one, so he can’t help you, not that he would but still,” James laughed. “This is going to be fun.” Lottie was excited but there were very few people who knew that castle as well as James.  It was going to be a fun last term at Hogwarts. They all enjoyed their break, it was always good to be with family.

 

On the train, Lottie, Amelie, and Rose came up with a plan to search the castle for the clues because the sooner she found them, the sooner she got engaged. They got settled back into the routine of school, it was hard to believe they had just a few months left as Hogwarts students.

“I think I found one,” Lottie walked into the common room in late January holding a piece of paper. 

“Can I see it?” Albus took it from her. “Yes,” he read it quickly. 

“Good, only five more to go.” 

“What does it say?” Amelie asked. 

“Someday soon you will be my bride,” Lottie read aloud. “That boy, Merlin, this isn’t going to be easy.” She sank down on the couch and put her head in Amelie’s lap. “He really hasn’t told you anything?”

“Which he are we talking about here?” Amelie laughed. 

“Neither one, I’m not picky,” Lottie exhaled. “Al, just tell me.”

“No, I’m not facing James’ wrath for that one, it's not worth it,” Albus reminded her. 

“You’re right, I’m sorry. Well, I guess I need to get some homework done,” Lottie got up and pulled books out of her school bag. They worked on homework until late. 

Two weeks later, Rose walked into the common room with a tiny slip of paper with James’ untidy scrawl on it. 

“You found one?” Lottie’s eyes lit up. 

“Yep and it’s Albus approved,” Rose handed it to her. Everyone was looking for them, Scor ended up finding the third one. Lottie found the fourth one during Transfiguration, which was the on the ceiling, no one was sure how he got up there but it was James. Amelie found the fifth one in the Great Hall while they were decorating for Valentine’s Day. Lottie found the last one stuck between her mattress and bed frame while she was packing to home for Easter, she was so shocked she screamed. 

“What?” all the girls turned to her. 

“I’m getting engaged!” Lottie squealed. 

“Where?” was all Rose could manage to get out as she walked over. 

“Under my bed,” Lottie shook her head. 

“How in the world?” Rose looked over at Amelie who was grinning like she knew too much. Lottie was too excited to notice. They finished packing and headed to the train to go to Lottie’s house. It was only time she could stomach going home with all her friends in tow. 

“It was you, wasn’t it?” Rose whispered to Amelie as they got settled in their compartment. Amelie shrugged her off, not that it mattered much now. Rose had always been too smart for her own good, it was something that Amelie knew she shared with Hermione. They got back to King’s Cross and transferred to the train to Oxenholme which would take them to the Lake District, Lottie’s home, some of the most beautiful countrysides in all of England. Lottie’s father picked them up and drove them the hour to their house. It was a beautiful villa tucked in between two of the lakes with lots of land. They made awkward small talk on the way and the closer they got, the more Amelie could feel Lottie tense up next to her. Lottie’s father was nice enough man, he actually called her Lottie and didn’t get upset when she used magic, he wrote to her once a month while she was in school. 

“Charlotte, you’re home!” Lottie’s mother feigned excitement when they arrived. “Welcome, everyone!” She had never bothered to learn any of their names in the seven years they had been coming there. They got settled in their rooms for the long weekend and Lottie cried. Although she had never said it and would never actually admit it to Lottie or any of her magical friends, they decided that Lottie’s mom was squib who had integrated into muggle life and was resentful of her magical daughter who had the abilities she always wanted. “Dinner in ten minutes!” Lottie’s mother called to them, it had been a long day of travel and they were all exhausted. Dinner was fine and they all headed to bed. There was no talk of James, finding the final piece of the puzzle, or how it got under Lottie’s bed, there hadn’t been all day. 

They explored their favorite spots and dipped their toes in the water bravely, laughing and having fun. Two days into the trip, James was standing in the parlor waiting on them when they arrived back after a day’s adventure and Lottie remembered she had found all the clues. 

“James!” Lottie hugged him and everyone greeted him. He joined them for dinner and slept with the boys that night. The next day, they packed their lunches and headed out for a day’s adventure to the nearby village. They walked in couples, James and Lottie in the lead with Amelie and Albus in the rear. 

“Does she know?” Albus whispered.

“That I put it there?” Albus nodded. “No, but Rose does.” Albus rolled his eyes. Amelie was so extremely thankful for him, he got her. They walked around the village, stopped in a few of the shops and milled around. They made their way to Lottie’s favorite spot for lunch. Amelie, Albus, Scor, and Rose got things settled while James and Lottie walked further up the hill. 

Lottie’s heart was in her throat, she knew what was coming and was so nervous. James, on the other hand, was calm, cool, and collected for once. 

“Are you okay?” James asked when they were little ways up the hill. 

“I’m perfect, I’m with you,” Lottie managed. 

“You found all the clues faster than I thought,” James laughed. 

“Getting Amelie to hide the last one so I would find before this trip, that was brilliant,” Lottie willed herself to relaxed. 

“You figured that one out?” James smirked and adjusted his glasses. 

“Oh yeah, even you aren’t that good,” Lottie laughed. 

“Well, the original plan was for her put it there at the end of term but found them so quickly that I had to improvise.” James shook out some of his nerves. 

“Improvise?” Lottie raised her eyebrows. 

“Don’t worry, it’s what I’m best at.” James winked and they sat down on a rock. “Seven years ago, I called you Lottie and it stuck. I had a major crush on you and I proceeded to make a fool of myself anytime you were around. Amelie and Arthur were the only ones who were able to two and two together, I think that why Amelie and I got so close. But I loved from the moment that stupid cat jumped on me and finally kissing you, I knew you were the only one for me. I have been in love with you since I knew what love was. Lottie Leigh, there is no one else I’d rather spend my life with, would you do me the honor of becoming my bride?” 

“Yes, yes, a thousand times yes,” Lottie kissed him and James pulled out a simple silver ring with a small stone inlaid and slipped it on her finger. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” James and Lottie sat there for a moment, taking everything in before rejoining their friends for lunch. It was one of the best Easter breaks and Lottie’s mother was better how that she had an engagement ring on her finger because she had a wedding to plan. Lottie’s father took them back to the train station very early so they would make their train back to Hogwarts. 

“Lottie,” her father stopped her as she was getting out of the car.

“Yes, Papa?” Lottie asked, curious what he was going to say.

“I just want you to know that I am so happy for you and James. I’m so proud of you and all the hard work you’re doing at school. I know your mother is too, even if she can’t say it. I love you, I wish you all the best as you finish up.” He told her, it was a lot coming from him. 

“I love you too,” she hugged him before running to catch up with her friends. The train back was long but fun, the girls talked about wedding plans officially for the first time since they were all engaged. They talked about wedding dates, bridal gowns, and family traditions. 

“We have goblin made necklace that every woman in my family has worn,” Amelie smiled. 

“Oh, I bet that’s pretty!” Rose said. “Astoria is going to let me wear her wedding dress, it’s amazing. It was a gift from Narcissa.” Her eyes rolled back into her head because it was a dream come true. 

“Dang, girl,” Albus commented. 

“Yeah, I was shocked but so excited,” Rose explained. 

“What about you, Lottie, is there anything cool about your family?” Amelie asked.

“I don’t know, my parent’s wedding was extremely simple because that’s just how they are.” Lottie exhaled. 

“Well, there is a Weasley tradition,” Albus said and everyone turned to look at him. “What? There is a veil that several people in the family have worn.”

“Really?” Rose asked confused. 

“Yes, Nana, Mum, Aunt Angelina, and Aunt Audrey wore it,” Albus explained. “You’re wearing it, aren’t you?” He turned to Amelie.

“I don’t think I have a choice,” Amelie laughed. “It’s beautiful though, Lottie, if you want to wear it too.”

“I want to wear it, I’m a Weasley too!” Rose jumped in. 

“That will be our tradition then,” Amelie smiled and nestled into Albus’ side. She relaxed and fell asleep before they got to Hogwarts, everyone was engaged and things were finally back to normal. 

 

The last few weeks of the term were crazy like always. Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup, thanks in large part to Amelie who scored ten goals. The five friends spent all their free time studying for the N.E.W.T.’s but felt good about them when they over. Rose and Scor were applying for jobs in the ministry. Lottie had gotten a job writing for Transfiguration today which she was so excited about. Flitwick had set up Albus with a job out of the ministry which he was both excited and nervous about. Amelie had applied for healer training at St. Mungo’s and she was waiting to hear back. It was hard to believe their time at Hogwarts was coming to a close. 

“Miss Renshaw, Madam Pomfrey has asked to see you,” Professor Lockwood told Amelie during lunch the last week of the term. Amelie’s dream was to be a healer, she helped out in the hospital wing as often as possible. 

“Thank you, Professor,” Amelie walked out of the Great Hall to the hospital wing. “Madam Pomfrey?”

“Ah, Amelie, Good,” she smiled upon her arrival. “I wanted you to know that I talked to Healer Macmillan today.” Amelie’s heart was in her throat. 

“Did he tell you?” Amelie asked. 

“You’re in but I don’t what you were worried about, you were extremely qualified.” Madam Pomfrey smiled. “You are talented and have a true gift. I know that the Hogwarts hospital wing will run well under your care someday.” Amelie started to cry, her dreams were coming true. She ran off to the common room. 

“I got into the training program!” Amelie announced and everyone cheered, they were excited for her. 

They boarded the Hogwarts express two days later, it was so hard to say goodbye to their friends. 

 

Two weeks later, Amelie arrived at Malfoy Manor for what was sure to be the biggest wedding of the season. The Malfoy’s were great hosts and everything was beautiful. Amelie and Lottie wore blue dresses that matched the decor. Rose looked stunning, the dress was incredible and veil looked great with it. Rose and Scor were officially married and it was the party of the summer. Amelie danced the night away with Albus, excited about their wedding which was in a few weeks. 

“I’m so ready to be married to you,” Amelie smiled at him. 

“It will be here before you know it,” Albus looked good in his dress robes. 

“I can’t wait.” Amelie breathed.

“Only one more wedding to go,” Albus kissed her. 


	11. Everything Falls Apart

“Mum? Dad?” Amelie walked into her house after training at St. Mungo’s and it was abnormally quiet because her parents always got home first. “Mum?” She heard something move in the living room. “Dad?”

Amelie made it as far as the doorway before she froze; pictures lay on the floor, furniture was was overturned. Her brother, Arthur lay spread eagle where the coffee table should have been, her mother leaned abnormally against an overturned chair, and her father was laying on the overturned couch. A deafening scream escaped her throat as she reached for her wand and a silvery substance shot out the end.

A couple minutes later, she heard the door open. She was still standing frozen in the doorway. “Amelie?” she heard someone all her name.

“In--in--in h--h--here, Mr. P--p--potter,” she stammered as Harry Potter made it to the doorway where she stood.

“Amelie, what’s--” he stopped short when he saw it. “Oh Amelie,” he pulled her into a hug.

“Are--are they--?” She couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence; she clutched tightly to Harry.

“Amelie, if you want me to help, you have to let go. I sent word to--”

“Amelie,” Albus  came running in. She fell into his arms and the tears came. Harry walked into the living room and Amelie gripped tighter to Albus.

“Arthur and Katie are dead,” the last of her strength gave out and she collapsed. “Ivan’s been severely injured, he needs to go to St. Mungo’s.”

“Dad’s alive?” She croaked.

“Just barely. Amelie, Al is going to take you to our house and I'm going to call in the Aurors.” She nodded and let Albus guide her.

“Al?” Ginny was surprised to see the couple in Godric’s Hollow and Amelie looked like death. “What's going on?” Once they made it to the couch, Amelie let the sobs overtake her. “Al?” Ginny looked at her son for answers.

“Mrs. Renshaw and Arthur are dead, Mr. Renshaw’s going to St. Mungo’s. I doubt he ever leave the closed ward though. Amelie’s the one that found them, she sent her patronus to Dad.” Ginny gasped and pulled Amelie into her lap.

“I'm glad it's your dad,” Ginny stoked Amelie’s hair as the sobs continued to rack her body.

“Amelie,” Al had never seen her like this. He bent down and kissed her forehead. “I love you.”

“Al, upstairs in your dad’s office is a purple bottle, it’s in the cabinet by the window. Can you bring it to me?” Albus nodded and disappeared. “I don’t have words for you, Amelie, because at times like this words do no good.” Amelie turned to so that her blue eyes met Ginny’s brown ones. “I have both of my parents but I did lose a brother.” Ginny ran her fingers through Amelie’s ink black hair until Albus came back with the bottle. “Pour it in a glass for her, please.” Ginny did not want to make her move. “Amelie, this is a potion for a dreamless sleep. You need to drink it all.” Amelie took the glass, finished it before she fell asleep.

“I’m going to take her to Lily’s room and then I’m going to Lottie’s. I want to marry Amelie as soon as I can,” Albus scooped Amelie off the couch and walked her up to Lily’s room. “I’ll be back later,” he kissed his mom on the cheek. “I’m sorry, I know Mrs. Katherine was a friend.”

“Thanks, Al,” the door shut behind him and Ginny let her own tears fall. Katie, Amelie’s mother, had been on the Gryffindor Quidditch team with her and had been in Dumbledore’s Army plus Arthur was James’ best friend. She wasn’t not sure how James was going to take the news.

 

“Dad?” James apparated to the Renshaw house.

“You weren’t supposed to come,” Harry sighed.

“I couldn’t just sit at the office when my best friend is dead. What was he doing here anyway? I thought he was in Wales tracking Agatha Yaxley.” James was angry.

“That’s the question because he was supposed to be,” Harry grabbed his son’s shoulder. “Look, I need you know that I know Arthur would have never done something like this but there is no way to the truth of what happened. Arthur and Katie are dead, Ivan is injured so much that I highly doubt we’ll be able to extract the true memory from him--”

“What are you saying?” James was horrified at what he was hearing.

“That most of these people are going to think the worst and without the truth, there will not be much we can say to truly contradict them.” Harry put a hand on his shoulder.

“Are you telling me that they are going to convict my best friend and fellow auror?” James pushed out of his father’s touch.

“James, it’s not--”

“Yes, yes, it is! You need to stand up for him,” James was irate.

“I’m going to do my best but we don’t and may never know the truth, James,” Harry said calmly.

“Dad, I know don’t if I can do this if they convict my best friend,” James turned on the spot and disapparated with a loud crack. James was more like his namesake that he realized. His grandfather had been the one who died and his best friend sent to prison for it when it had been someone else the whole time. Somehow this situation reminded him of the one Sirius must have found himself in. Harry knew that Arthur would be convicted and James would no longer be an Auror.

 

Albus was sitting on the couch with Lottie when James walked in. “What are you doing here? Why aren’t you with Amelie?” James was surprised to see him.

“She’s asleep, Mum’s with her. I came to talk to Lottie about the weddings,” Albus explained.

“James, I-I’m so sorry,” Lottie let James wrap her in a hug.

“I’ll go,” Albus said. “James needs you right now, I’m going home to Amelie.”

“Al, wait--James, Al wants to get married this weekend and I think it’s what’s best for Amelie. Are you okay with that? Do you want to switch dates or keep ours?” Lottie was still in shock that this had happened.

“You get married this weekend and Lott, we are keeping our date,” James said, the tiredness and sadness began to hit him. “Tell Mum I’ll be home later.”

“James, I’m so sorry about Arthur,” Albus’ voice hitched in his throat.

“I’m sorry for Amelie,” James said and they embraced. James started to cry, Albus couldn’t remember the last time he saw his brother cry. Albus and James sat together while he wept and Lottie was in shock.

“Want to talk about it?” Albus said when James stopped.

“My best friend is dead and they are going to convict them. There is nothing I can do about it because there is no way to know the truth. Plus, I’m not entirely sure I want to be an Auror anymore.” James admitted.

“James, don’t do anything rash,” Lottie said, her voice was barely a whisper.

“Why don’t you want to be an Auror anymore?” Al asked, he knew exactly how to talk to his brother.

“I’ve always wanted to be an Auror because of Dad. I worked hard to get there and I couldn’t have done it without Arthur. It’s not going to be same without him plus if everyone thinks he went dark, there is no way.” James sighed.

“Why don’t you wait until the final conviction comes down from the Wizengamot?” Lottie suggested.

“Okay,” James said defeatedly and laid back against Lottie. “I love you, Lottie. Thank you, Al. Lottie, come with us Amelie could use a friend and Mum won’t care.”

“Of course,” Lottie kissed him.

 

“Harry!” Ginny hugged her husband when he walked in. “I’ve when so worried about you.”

“Are the boys here? Where’s Amelie?” Harry asked.

“Amelie’s in Lily’s bed asleep, I gave her the dreamless potion. The boys got back about five minutes ago with Lottie, I sent them all to bed which is where you need to be,” Ginny said and Harry didn’t fuss. As they walked to their bedroom, Ginny noticed Harry looked like he had aged twenty years in a day.

“Gin?” Harry crawled into bed. “I love you,” Ginny kissed her husband and they fell asleep.


	12. Planning Session

Amelie was the first one awake the next morning. She walked into the kitchen and started on breakfast. “Amelie?” Ginny was surprised to find her cooking. “You don’t have to do that.”

“I need to do something,” Amelie sighed. 

“I understand that. Do you want some help?” Ginny moved to stand next to her. 

“Sure,” Amelie’s eyes glazed over with tears. 

“What is it?” Ginny’s voice was soft and gentle. 

“Mum and I used to make breakfast together.” 

“And someday, you’ll be able to make breakfast with your kids but I hope for now you’ll let me stand in,” Ginny put a hand on Amelie’s shoulder. 

“Thank you, Mrs. Potter.” Amelie hugged her. 

“Call me Ginny, you’re going to be my daughter-in-law,” Ginny insisted. 

“Ginny, thank you.”

“Are you going to work today?” Ginny was concerned. 

“No, they excused me until I’m ready to go back but I would like to go see Dad at some point,” she motioned to the open letter on the table. 

“I’m sure that can be arranged.”  

“Amelie?” Lottie appeared with her mousy brown ringlet mop swaying.

“Lottie, what are you doing here?” Amelie was surprised but happy to see her best friend. 

“James and Al thought you might need a friend,” Lottie pulled her into a tight hug. 

“They were right,” her blue eyes brimmed with tears. The two friends embraced, Lottie had seen Amelie in a lot of different places but never this broken. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

“I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else,” Lottie said. They finished breakfast and were waiting for the men to emerge when Harry walked in. 

“It smells wonderful in here.”

“Amelie made it,” Ginny kissed him on the cheek. “We’ll give you a minute,” Ginny led Lottie out of the kitchen. 

“I don’t have a lot of answers for you and honestly, I don’t know that we ever will. First of all, you are going to be staying here and I or one of the other Aurors will walk you to work until we can determine whether or not you’re under a threat.” Harry told her. 

“You think someone might be after me?” Amelie swallowed. 

“That’s a possibility with the rest of your family is gone and we don’t know the truth of what happened.” Harry sighed, this was a bad situation. 

“What do you think happened?” Amelie asked. 

“Arthur was supposed to be Wales tracking Agatha Yaxley. We don’t know why he turned up here.” Harry didn’t really answer her question. 

“Mr. Potter?” Amelie pulled him back into the conversation. 

“My best guess is that Arthur used the cruciatus curse on your dad and your mom walked in on it. I think Arthur killed your mom and with the last bit of your dad’s strength and sanity he killed Arthur.” Amelie lurched into sobs. “Amelie, this situation is so hard because there is no way to know the truth.” Harry tried to comfort her. 

“But why?” Amelie didn’t understand. 

“I have absolutely no idea, my guess is that it’s tied to Agatha Yaxley is some way. Do you have any idea what your dad has been working on?” 

“No, my parents never talked about work around us, ever.” Amelie shook her head, that was like the number one at her house: Do not ask about work! 

“Amelie, I want you to know that no matter what happens that I don’t believe Arthur would have gone dark,” Amelie let Harry comfort her like her own father could have done.

“When can I go see Dad? They gave me some time off work.” Amelie asked. 

“We can go later today,” Harry said. “But I think Al wants to see you,” they heard voices outside the door. Harry pointed his wand and the door swung open. Albus, James, and Lottie tumbled into the kitchen. “I will be back this afternoon to escort you to St. Mungo’s.” He squeezed her shoulder on his way out. “James,” Harry called and James followed him out. 

“What did Dad say?” Albus asked. 

“We can talk about it later. Eat, I fixed breakfast.” 

Albus fixed a plate before speaking. “Lottie, James, and I talked yesterday. If you're up for it, I want us to get married this weekend.”

“Al, I--” she saw how worried he was. “Yes, of course, I just want to be your wife,” she kissed him. “What about the funerals?” Amelie was trying to keep together. She was thankful when Ginny joined them. 

“What do you want to do? Do you know where will be buried?” Ginny started.

“I don't know, I'm eighteen. It's not something that came up in conversation,” Amelie spat. “Sorry, I didn't mean to get angry.”

“It's okay, this is a stressful situation. I’ll talk to my mum, you work on wedding plans,” Ginny kissed her on the forehead. 

“Does that mean Nana’s coming?” James perked up. 

“Probably,” Ginny grinned. “Good luck, let me know if you need anything.” Albus, Amelie, James, and Lottie sat down at the table and began to update their wedding plans. 

“This is so strange,” Amelie said. 

“What planning a wedding and funerals at the same time isn't normal?” James said and Amelie laughed for the first time. 

“There is it,” James grinned. “I'm a firm believer that laughter is the best medicine.”

“We know, James, that's why we love you,” Lottie kissed him. “What needs to be rearranged?”

“Basically everything but I have no interest in having a wedding where everyone is talking about what happened. I just want close friends and family,” Amelie said. 

“I agree,” Al squeezed her hand. “Let's make a new guest list.” They finished it off with about 30 people on it. “Who's going to walk you down the aisle?”

“James, would you? It's what Arthur would want.”

“I would be honored,” James was fighting back tears. 

“Arthur was supposed to be a groomsman, what if you ask Teddy?” Amelie suggested. 

“Teddy would love to do it, I know,” James told his brother. “That’s who Arthur would want.”

“I’ll send him an owl,” Al got up to find his owl, Zeus. 

“Speaking of the groomsman, do Scor and Rose know?” Amelie asked.

“I sent them an owl yesterday,” Lottie said as Amelie’s eye brimmed with tears, she knew they would be there soon. “You’re welcome,” Lottie squeezed her hand. 

“Nana’s coming, she should be in about ten minutes to help with the funerals. Everything going good in here?” Ginny stuck her head in the kitchen. 

“It’s good, we narrowed the guest list to thirty. James is going to walk me down the aisle and Teddy is going to be a groomsman.” Amelie went over all the changed. 

“I like those decisions and you have a dress, right?” Ginny asked. 

“I do,” she said. “Can you get Mr. Potter to get from my closet?”

“He’s going to be bringing everything here for you to go through. I’m sure the dress will make it,” James said before Ginny could answer. “Sorry, Mum, it’s standard procedure.”

“Speaking of, why are you aren’t at work?” Ginny raised an eyebrow. 

“Taking some time off to sort out some things out,” Ginny hugged his shoulders. “Where are you actually getting married?”

“We were planning on Amelie’s backyard but that’s not going to happen now,” Albus walked back in. 

“What about the Burrow?” James suggested. 

“Do you think Nana and Grandad would go for it?” Albus asked. 

“What I am agreeing to?” Molly Weasley walked in and everyone got up to greet her. 

“Hey Mrs. Weasley,” Lottie smiled. 

“Girls, you’re going to be family soon, you can call me Nana or Molly. Now, what am I agreeing to?” 

“Nana, Amelie and I are getting married this weekend. It was supposed to be at Amelie’s but we were hoping we might have it at the Burrow instead.” Albus explained. 

“I wouldn’t let you have it anywhere else,” Molly grinned. “Now that’s taken care of, we need to talk about the funerals.”

“Yes, I have no idea what I’m doing. Thank you for coming,” Amelie said. 

“I’m so sorry that you have to deal with it now but I checked on some things for you. Your local cemetery has room for them. I’ve handled everything, the ceremony is tomorrow.” Molly was on top of it. 

“I don’t know how to thank you, Nana, that means so much,” tears rolled down Amelie’s cheeks. 

“I think that eighteen is far too young to be dealing with such matters,” Molly wrapped her motherly hug and Amelie lost it, the sobs racked her body again. “Oh sweet girl, I’m so sorry, I hate you’re dealing with all of this.”

“Amelie,” Albus hated seeing her like this. He pulled her close and comforted her until the sobs stopped. “I love you”

“I’m sorry, Al, I--”

“Amelie, look at me, your family is gone, you’re allowed to be upset. I love you, it kills me to see you hurting this,” Albus pulled her closer. 

“I don’t deserve you, Albus Severus,” Amelie whispered.  

“Nonsense, you’re the only girl for me,” he grinned. Harry arrived home at lunch with boxes from her house for her to go through. They went to visit her dad who didn’t even seem to recognize her. She was thankful Albus had insisted on coming with her when she broke down in tears again. Everyone pitched in to help her go through the boxes that evening. 


	13. Wedding Bliss?

Amelie was extremely thankful that Molly had handled everything. Amelie sobbed her way through the funeral and never let go of Albus. Scor and Rose arrived in time for the funeral which Amelie would always be thankful for. 

That afternoon, the girls worked on the wedding and while the men worked on transforming the house. They were adding a room downstairs for Lily and knocking out the wall between Al and James’ rooms to create a bigger bedroom. Al’s job kept him traveling most of the year so Harry and Ginny insisted that they live with them. Albus thought it was a wonderful idea and Amelie didn’t argue, she didn’t particularly want to be herself for months at a time. 

Two days before the wedding, the verdict came out on Arthur. It was just what Harry had feared. Arthur was convicted of being a dark wizard and James officially resigned. On Friday, they arrived at the Burrow and did their best to put the rest of the week behind them.

“Amelie, you look incredible!” Lottie gasped when she saw her in her wedding dress and veil Saturday. 

“Oh, Amelie!” Ginny squealed. “Give a minute?” Lottie, Rose, and Lily walked out of the room each looking wonderful in their black bridesmaids’ dresses. “A couple months ago, I ran into your mum at the ministry and she gave me something to keep safe from prying eyes until the wedding.” 

“What are you talking about, Ginny?” Ginny pulled out a box and Amelie knew exactly what it was. “It’s the necklace that all the women in my family have worn. I’m so glad you have it. I was worried when I didn’t find it.” 

“Me too, it’s beautiful, it looks goblin-made.”

“It is,” Amelie turned around so that Ginny could put it on her. 

“Your mother would be so proud of you. You are the definition of a blushing bride,” Ginny took Amelie’s face in her hands. 

“Thank you, Ginny, for everything--”

“No, no, tears today, today is a happy day,” Ginny said as someone knocked on the door.  

“Ready?” It was James. “Amelie, you are radiant. Al is a lucky guy.” James had always been like a brother to Amelie which she credited to the fact that James and Arthur were best friends. “Need a minute?”

“No, this is what I’ve always wanted to be married to that man.” Amelie exhaled to steady herself. 

“I know,” James extended his arm. They walked into the tent together, music played and Amelie locked eyes with Albus. For the first time since she had found her family, she was totally able to put it out of her mind. Albus took her hand and James stepped beside him.

A small wizard in black robes performed the ceremony. “I declare Albus Severus Potter and Amelie Ruth bonded for life,” silver sparks encircled their wrists and they kissed. The reception was fun and it was good to see friends and family. 

“I hear you’re no longer an Auror,” George sat down next to James. 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” James said flatly. 

“I know, I wanted to talk to you about joining the family business.” George wagged his eyebrows. 

“Are you serious?” James’ face lit up. 

“I want to have a family member running the store in Hogsmeade. You know all the products and are extremely talented; what do you think?” George asked his nephew. 

“Yes, wow, thank you, Uncle George,” James hugged him. 

“Dance with me,” Lottie pleaded; putting her arms around his neck.

“I got a job.” James kissed her cheek. 

“What? How?” Lottie was excited but confused. 

“He’s going to run the Hogsmeade store,” George laughed. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Lottie squealed. “Now, dance with me.”

“Let’s go,” he pulled her out onto the dance floor. He danced with Lottie a couple songs and then took a turn with Amelie. “You’re officially my sister,” he grinned. 

“About dang time,” Amelie laughed, James was glad she able to enjoy her wedding day.


	14. Unexpected Plans

“When do you have to leave?” Amelie asked Albus as they sat cuddled up on the couch, they had been married about ten days. Amelie had started back at work, she was in training to be a healer at St. Mungo’s. 

“As soon as the wedding’s over,” Albus sighed. James and Lottie were getting married that weekend. 

“Sometimes, I hate your job. How long will you in gone this time?” Amelie wasn’t sure she wanted to know the answer. 

“I think about six months,” Albus was extremely talented at charms and had an excellent job at the ministry but it meant he had to travel the majority of the year. 

“Six months?” Amelie’s face fell. 

“I know it’s a long time and I hate it,” Albus kissed her forehead. 

“Hopefully, it won’t be forever and you’ll get the job at Hogwarts.” Amelie traced his jawline. 

“Shh!” Albus was named after two Hogwarts Headmasters and it was his dearest ambition was to be one as well. He had scored perfectly on his Charms O.W.L and N.E.W.T.

“Al, it’s not like talking about it is going to jinx it,” Amelie laughed at him. 

“It might!” Amelie shot him a look. “Sorry, I just want it to so bad I can taste it.”

“I know, I want to work at Hogwarts, too. My main training has been in Spell Reversal and Injury Management. My supervisor says I’m the best she’s seen in a long time.” Amelie admitted. 

“Of course you are, you were already doing those things before you left Hogwarts.” Albus rolled his eyes. 

“You are going to be best Charms teacher Hogwarts has ever seen.”

“I love you, Amelie,” Albus kissed her. This was her favorite place to be on the comfy couch in front the warm fire, wrapped in her husband’s arms. It brought back memories from the Gryffindor common room which Amelie knew was on purpose. Harry and Ginny had both been Gryffindors and liked to tell the story about the month they had actually dated at Hogwarts when Ginny was a fifth year. 

 

“Al, James is out in the barn where the wedding’s going to be; my dad’s with him,” since their fourth year Amelie, Rose, Albus, and Scor had spent every Easter holiday here so Albus knew right where to go. Al and Amelie got to Lottie’s early Friday evening and she could not have been happier to see them.

“Are you--”

“Don’t even think about finishing that sentence. My mother is on my last nerve. She doesn’t understand that half of what needs to be done will take like fifteen minutes in the morning. The only reason I’ve survived this week is that James has been here all week,” Lottie sighed. 

“When does he start at Weasley’s Wizard’s Wheezes?” Amelie asked. 

“Monday, he got us a little cottage, I’m going to help out when I don’t have a major deadline,” Lottie was an editor for  _ Transfiguration Today _ . 

“That will be fun! Al leaves tomorrow on his next assignment; he’s going to be gone for six months.” Amelie exhaled. 

“Oh, Amelie!” Lottie exclaimed. 

“Yeah, well, that’s why we live with Harry and Ginny,” Amelie tried to force a smile. 

“Well, you are always welcome in our home.” Lottie hugged her. 

“Thanks, Lottie, now should we go find your mum?” Lottie shrugged. 

Once Ginny showed up, Lottie relaxed. Lottie had always had a strained relationship due to the fact that Lottie was a witch. Ginny, Hermione, Astoria Malfoy, and Amelie’s mum had stepped into that motherly role so she was able to relax knowing that one of them was there. The other thing that didn’t help was Mrs. Boothman’s insistence on calling her Charlotte. About a month into first year, James call her Lottie and it stuck but her mum did not like it. 

Saturday morning Rose and Scor, Ron and Hermione, and Draco and Astoria arrived. The men got the barn ready while the women fretted over Lottie. 

Lottie was dressed and ready to go, the guests had arrived, it was time. Rose and Amelie stood at the front with Al and Teddy. Lottie entered on her father’s arm, James teared up at the sight of his bride. It was a beautiful ceremony and then it was time for the reception. 

True to form, James had a few tricks up his sleeve. He had them all in stitches when dramatically lip sang Celena Warbeck's “Cauldron Full of Love.” Albus and Amelie spent one last night together before he left on assignment. 

 

Amelie settled into a routine and somewhat adjusted to Albus being gone. About six weeks after Al left, Amelie was noticing how strange she felt. 

“Hey Ginny, I need to ask you something,” she walked into the kitchen after work. 

“You're pregnant, aren't you?” Ginny smiled. 

“I--I--maybe--but--how--how did you know?” Amelie fumbled for words. 

“You’ve been sick every morning this week, you're going to bed earlier, and you're practically glowing.” Ginny laughed. 

“But how do I know?” Ginny laughed and flicked her wand towards Amelie’s stomach and six purple sparks shot out of the tip. 

“You're six weeks and not clear if it's a boy or a girl, once you're about 15 weeks, the sparks will be blue or pink,” Ginny explained. 

“Well, that's a handy spell,” Amelie laughed. “When am I due?” Ginny pulled out her calendar and counted thirty-four weeks ahead. 

“Around May 7th,” Ginny said. “I had all three of my kids at the Burrow because Mum knew what to do.” 

“You and Nana will help me, right?” Amelie was excited but scared. 

“Of course,” she wrapped Amelie in a hug; Ginny and Amelie were continuing to get closer. 

“Now I have to figure out about telling Al. If I didn't think he would have a heart attack, I wouldn't tell him and just let him figure it out.” 

“Yeah, that's a bad idea as funny as it would be, it's a bad idea,” Ginny laughed.

“I guess I’ll have to send him an owl since I have no idea where he is.” Amelie sighed, sometimes she hated his job. 

“That's your best option,” Ginny handed her some parchment. 

_ My Dearest Albus, I wish I was with you. Work is going great, I only have a couple months of training left before I'm officially a healer. I hope you’re enjoying yourself. I have some news for you: you are going to be a dad, Al, I'm pregnant. Can you believe it? I love you so much, Amelie _

She rolled her note and tied it to Hera’s leg. “Go find Al and wait until he writes back, got it?” Hera hooted and flew out the window. 

Amelie sank down on the couch and the tears started to fall. The rush of emotions hit her like a ton of bricks. All she wanted was Al’s strong arms around her. Ginny pulled her close and rubbed her back until the tears stopped. “I miss Al.”

“I know,” Ginny said soothingly, knowing she was missing more than just Al. 

“Everything okay?” Harry walked into the house. 

“Yes, sorry, let me whip something up,” Ginny let Harry have her spot on the couch. 

“What's going on?” Harry asked Amelie, genuinely concerned. 

“You're going to be a granddad, Harry! I'm pregnant!” Amelie grinned. 

“Congratulations, that's awesome. I'm so happy for you and Al,” Harry hugged her tightly. “Being a parent is the best and I know being a grandparent is going to be even better. Come on, let's eat.” Harry walked into the kitchen as Hera arrived back, he gave her an owl treat and untied the letter from her leg. 

“What is this?” Harry studied the yellow envelope. 

“You’ll see,” Amelie opened it and Albus’ voice filled the room. 

“Are you serious?! Amelie, I'm so excited. We’re going to be parents! I can't wait to see you and celebrate, I love you!” The letter exploded with fireworks. 

“It's like a howler, nice, did Al invent that?” Harry asked. 

“Yes, I was hoping it was what he would send. It's the next best thing to him being here.” They enjoyed dinner and celebrating her pregnancy. When Molly found out that she was pregnant, she insisted that she have the baby at the Burrow. 


	15. Babies.

By the time Christmas rolled around, Ginny and Amelie had started turning Lily’s old room into a nursery. She was so excited to find out she was going to be aunt when came home for Christmas break. The baby was far enough along to determine the sex but Amelie refused to do so without Albus. He had not said anything about coming for Christmas but Amelie was hoping he might show up. She was glad when James and Lottie arrived, the house was buzzing with excitement. Ginny and Lily were setting the table for Christmas Eve dinner, Harry and James were in his study, and Lottie and Amelie were sitting on the couch talking when someone knocked on the door. 

“Who's that?” Lily asked. 

“I got it,” Lottie opened the door to find Albus standing there. 

“Happy Christmas,” he said but Amelie sat frozen on the couch. 

“What--what--you're--you’re--here,” she stammered grinning as he crossed the room. 

“I couldn't miss our first Christmas,” he kissed her. 

“I have missed you so much,” she grinned. “What do you say we find out what we’re having?”

“You don't know yet?” He hugged Ginny, Lily, and Lottie. “Where are Dad and James?”

“In the study, I’ll get them,” Lottie headed upstairs. 

“I'm so glad you’re here,” Ginny smiled. 

“Al!” James ran up. 

“Welcome home, Al.” Harry hugged his son. 

“Ready?” Ginny looked at Amelie. 

“Beyond,” Amelie said as Albus wrapped his arms around her from the back. Ginny waved her wand and twenty blue sparks shot out the tip. Amelie gasped and Albus kissed her neck. 

“It's a boy,” Harry laughed. Amelie was glad to have her husband home. It was great Christmas, Amelie didn't leave Albus’ arms the entire time he was home. On Boxing Day, they lay in bed discussing names for the baby. 

“Do you want to name him after your brother or your dad?” Albus asked. 

“Arthur Cornelius and Ivan Joseph, who do you want to name him after?” Amelie asked. 

“Dad, Neville, maybe James?” Albus put some people out there. 

“Neville Cornelius?” Amelie tried. 

“What about Harry Ivan?” Albus offered. 

“I like it,” Amelie said. “But I like Neville too.”

“Neville James?” Albus suggested. 

“Neville Sirius,” Amelie said after a minute. “Oh,” she gasped. 

“What?” Amelie took his hand and placed on her bulging stomach. 

“Neville Sirius,” Albus felt the baby kick. “That's his name.”

“It's perfect,” Albus kissed her. Albus leaving was hard on Amelie but he would be back in a few months and stay until Neville was six weeks old. 

 

The next three months dragged on, St. Mungo’s was full after Christmas which kept Amelie busy, something she was thankful for. Mid-April finally arrived and with it came Albus’s return home.

Neville was born on April 30th at the Burrow. The delivery went better than anyone expected; Molly was a huge help and Ginny never left Amelie’s side. 

Neville Sirius Potter was loved by all, James became his godfather. When Neville was ten days old, Neville and Hannah Longbottom came to meet the baby. 

“He's beautiful,” Al handed him to Neville. “Congratulations.”

“Thanks,” Amelie smiled. 

“What's his name?” Hannah asked. 

“Neville Sirius,” tears sprang to Neville’s eyes. 

“I don't know what to say,” he was clearly touched. Amelie knew they had made the right decision. The next few weeks glorious, Neville was the light of their lives. He made it very hard for Albus to leave and Amelie to go back to work but somehow they managed. Ginny took care of Neville which caused them to grow even closer. Albus’ assignments were not quite as long, something they both appreciated. 

Amelie got pregnant again and had another boy who they named Harry Ivan after both of their dads. He was born on November 18th, making him eighteen months younger than Neville and his godfather was Scorpius. Neville looked like Amelie’s father his straight black hair and blue eyes whereas Harry was the spitting image of his father and grandfather with untidy black hair and almond-shaped green eyes. 

Neville and Harry became best friends but Albus was still traveling nine months out of the year, however, he loved his sons more than anything. Amelie was one of the best healers St. Mungo’s and was extremely close to Ginny and Harry who she now called Mum and Dad. James and Lottie had two daughters, Jean Astoria and Molly Elizabeth. Jean was six months younger than Neville and Molly was a year younger than Harry. 


	16. When Dreams Come True

“Al?” Amelie was shocked. “You’re not supposed to be here.” One evening when the boys were three and four, Albus showed up unexpectedly. 

“I know, but I have a good reason. You're looking at the newest Hogwarts Charms Professor.” Albus hadn’t stopped smiling. 

“What?” The sound came from Ginny, not Amelie who was standing there with her mouth open. 

“Amelie?” Al stared at his wife. 

“We’re going to be together?” It was barely a whisper. He crossed the room in one fluid movement. 

“Yes, Amelie, we’re going to be together,” Amelie’s head fell into his chest and she sobbed. 

“There's more,” he said and she lifted her head. “Madam Pomfrey is retiring.” She kissed him, unable to get words to actually come out of her mouth. “I love you.”

“I love you too, I'm so proud of you, Professor Potter,” Amelie found her words. 

“Professor Potter, now that just sounds right,” Harry said. 

“Thanks, Dad,” Albus broke into a wide smile. “I'm so excited.”

“I take it you're moving to Hogsmeade?” Amelie could detect a note of sadness in Ginny’s voice. 

“Yes, I got us a cottage really close to James and Lottie,” Albus told her. 

“You did?” Amelie lit up. 

“I did. Mum, Dad, we are so thankful for your generosity these last five years but it's time for us to be together.” Albus still couldn’t believe how his parents had been there for them. 

“I wouldn't have done anything differently,” Ginny smiled. “We will miss you sorely.” She hugged them both. 

“When are you planning on moving?” Harry asked. 

“My job at the ministry wraps up the beginning of August and I just have to be there for the start of term feast September first. I was hoping you could take care of the boys for a couple weeks so Amelie and I could spend some time together.” Albus asked his parents, they had very little time alone in the last five years. 

“Of course,” Ginny smiled and Harry readily agreed. 

 

August rolled around and Albus surprised Amelie with a trip to Paris, somewhere she has never been but always wanted to go. They had a wonderful time and Amelie was glad to be spending time alone with her husband. Albus and Amelie had been best friends since they were eleven but the last five years had been hard on them. 

“I have missed this,” Albus took her hand as they sat in an open-air cafe. 

“I'm so excited to be a real family.” Amelie just glad they were all going to be together finally. 

“Me too, I'm just glad our dreams are finally coming true.” Albus smiled. 

“Do you remember sixth year when we first talked about you wanting to be a professor?” Amelie reminisced. 

“Of course I do, that's when I knew I was going to be with you forever.” Albus locked eyes with her. 

“You've never told me that,” when they were sixth years, Amelie was fed up with Albus taking his time, she has basically yelled at him and told him that the whole reason she wanted to be a healer was that he wanted to be a professor and someday the headmaster of Hogwarts. 

“That's when I realized you knew me better than I knew myself. I had never actually voiced my greatest desire to one day be the Headmaster of Hogwarts and you said it for me. It was the strangest most wonderful moment of my whole life.” Albus shook his head, remembering. 

“I love you, Albus Potter,” she leaned across the table and kissed him. 

“You are going to be the second healer in Hogwarts history and you are going to be amazing because of how extremely talented you are,” he grinned. Amelie shook her head, that was Al; encouraging, supporting, and complementing. She knew he was going to be an awesome teacher. 

They got settled in the new house before the school year started, Amelie loved having her own space. Harry and Ginny surprised all three of their kids and their spouses at dinner a week before the start of the term when they announced they were moving to Hogsmeade and Ginny would be taking care of Neville, Jean, Harry, and Molly.

“You did this to get us to move to Hogsmeade, didn't you?” Lily said, half-serious. She had been married to Theodore Nott for almost a year; they lived in a flat in London. 

“No, but both of your brothers do live here now,” Ginny laughed. 

“But if you did decide to move here, we won't complain,” Harry added. 

“Noted, what do Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione think about you moving?” Lily’s eyebrows shot up. 

“They are excited for us, they will be here as much as normal,” Harry assured his daughter. 

“Where are you going to live?” Amelie asked. 

“Three streets over there is a two-story house, we’ll move in next week so that we’ll be here for the start of term,” Ginny explained.

“Thank you, Ginny,” Lottie had gotten a job as the librarian at Hogwarts. 

“Yes, Mum, this means so much. I'm going to miss the house in Godric’s Hollow though.” Albus told her. 

“Me too,” Ginny’s eyes brimmed with tears, it was a hard decision but they knew it was the right one. They were glad to have the whole family back together for a little while. 


	17. Dealing with Uncertainty

The term was off to a great start, the students loved Al; he quickly became the favorite professor. Amelie stayed busy in the hospital wing. Ginny loved taking care of her grandkids.

It was mid-November two days before the first Quidditch match of the season when a man with pale hair and pointed face walked into the hospital wing. “I was told someone up here could help me out, I'm not feeling--”

“Scor!” Amelie launched herself at her best friend. “I have missed you,” a red-haired woman appeared. “Rose! What are you doing here?”

“It's been too long, we wanted to see you, Al, and the boys,” Scor said but there was something in his eyes told her otherwise. Amelie had a feeling it had to with the fact that Agatha Yaxley was now dead. 

“Have you seen Al yet?” Amelie asked. 

“No,” Scorpius said, “We didn't know his schedule.”

“I’ll go with you, I want to see his face. Rose, have you seen Lottie?” Amelie addressed her friend. 

“She really is the librarian then?” Rose questioned. 

“Yes,” Amelie shook her head.  

“I'm going to find her, you go see Al,” Rose told her husband. 

“Did you bring Charlotte and Draco?” Amelie asked as they walked to Albus’s office. 

“They’re at Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny’s,” Scor explained but there was still something off. “How are the boys?”

“Wonderful, they are getting so big,” Amelie pouted, they were growing up too quickly. 

“I'm sure, I feel like Charlotte grew up overnight and Draco will be two in a month.” Scor sighed. 

“That's insane,” Amelie walked into Al’s office. 

“Amelie? What are you doing here?” He hadn't been expecting her. 

“Someone showed up in the hospital wing and I thought you might want to take a look,” she tried to keep a straight face. 

“Amelie--Merlin’s Beard, what are you doing here?” The best friends embraced. 

“You surprised me so many times and I wanted to return the favor,” Scor grinned. 

“I'm glad you did, where's Rose?” Albus looked around for his cousin. 

“Library with Lottie,”’ Amelie said. 

“Al?” A voice said, Amelie and Albus, born turned to the painting of Harry on the wall them. 

“Yes,” he answered. 

“Your mother would like you to know that she is having everyone over for dinner and there no arguments,” the portrait said. 

“Tell her we will be there,” Amelie said and he turned and walked out of the frame. 

“Nice, where all can he travel?” Scor asked. 

“Mum and Dad’s, Amelie’s office, Lottie’s desk, the back room at WWW, our house, James and Lottie’s, oh and Dad’s desk at the ministry,” Albus listed out all the places. 

“Impressive,” Scor inspected it. 

“We’ve installed a two-way mirror in the door of the hospital wing so I can leave when I need to,” Amelie informed him. 

“Bloody brilliant, I don't why no one has ever done that before,” Scor laughed. “Al, what are you teaching this afternoon?”

“Fourth year summoning charms and seventh year Disillusionment charms.” Albus looked at his notes. 

“Need some assistance?” Scor was holding back laughter. 

“From you, always,” Al laughed. “Besides you are the best at Summoning Charms.”

“I was fourteen! Just because someone is charms prodigy--besides, Amelie was worse than me!” Scor defended himself. 

“Don't insult my wife!” Amelie doubled over in laughter. She had missed this totally normal aspect of their relationship. 

“He's right, it only took him a week, it took me a close to a month to conquer the summoning charm.” Amelie reminded her husband. 

“See!” Scor dodged a playful jinx from Al. 

“Oh, I have missed this,” Amelie grinned. “I'm going to the library, I’ll see you at Mum and Dad’s,” she kissed Albus as the bell rang to start the next class. 

 

“There she is, where’s Scor?” Rose grinned as Amelie walked into the library. 

“Al’s teaching summoning charms to fourth years,” Amelie told them. 

“‘And he's letting Scor help? At least it's not you,” Lottie laughed. 

“Not you too! At least Al defended me.” Amelie feigned being hurt. 

“Sorry,” Rose stifled a giggle. “How's life in Hogsmeade?”

“I love it, Al and I are finally back on the same page and the boys love having him around.” Amelie grinned, it had been so wonderful. 

“Good, I know you were really struggling for a while.” Rose was glad to hear that. 

“Hogwarts has always been the dream and now it's happening, it's so much better than I thought it would be. Professor Lockwood has given me total control of the hospital wing and the students absolutely love Al.” Amelie explained. 

“That's what Lottie was just telling me,” Rose grinned. “He always was the best teacher so I'm not surprised in the least.”

“I take it the hospital wing is finally empty?” Lottie asked. 

“Finally, I dismissed the last one this morning but Quidditch starts Saturday,” Amelie reminded her. “I have been cooped up in the hospital wing for the last three days so I'm going to Mum and Dad’s to see the boys. Rose, do you want to come?”

“Yes, see you at dinner, Lottie,” Rose and Amelie made their way off the grounds into Hogsmeade. “Can we stop by WWW so I can see James?”

“Sure,” Amelie smiled, they talked about the kids as they walked. 

“Welcome to Weasley’s Wizard’s Wheezes,” a young man working in the shop smiled. “Ah, Mrs. Potter, Mr. James is the back room.”

“Thank you, Frank,” Amelie smiled and wove her way around the crowded the storefront.

“Yes, Frank, what--oh, hey, Amelie,” James got up from behind his desk. “Rose!”

“Hey James,” he pulled her into a hug. There was no question as to why she was there but Amelie could James was genuinely happy to see her.

“Glad they finally let you out of the hospital wing.” James laughed. 

“For a couple of days until I have to deal Quidditch injuries.” Amelie rolled her eyes. 

“Who's in the first match?” James wanted to know. 

“Gryffindor versus Slytherin like normal, are you going to match with us?” Amelie shot back. 

“When I have  _ ever _ missed a Gryffindor game?” James challenged. 

“True,” Amelie laughed. 

“See you at dinner,” Rose and Amelie headed to Harry and Ginny’s. 

“Amelie!” Ginny hugged her. “The boys are going to be so excited to see you. Hey Rose.”

“Thanks for watching Charlotte and Draco.” Rose hugged her Aunt. 

“Of course,” Ginny smiled as Amelie walked upstairs. 

“Mum! Mummy!” Neville and Harry ran up to her. 

“Students all better?” Harry asked. 

“Yes, all better so Mummy gets a couple days to play with you,” Amelie told them. 

“Quidditch soon, right?” Neville asked, his eyes lit up with excitement. 

“Very soon,” she hugged him, the last three days had been rough. They sat in the playroom with all the kids, Amelie was amazed at how much Charlotte looked like a Malfoy with her pale hair and pointed face. Draco, on the other hand, had strawberry blonde hair and more Weasley like features. “I can't get over how big your kids are and Charlotte looks just like Scor.”

“Right? Harry looks like Uncle Harry and Al,” they talked and played until dinner. 

It was good for everyone to be together, it had been over two years. During dinner, Scor barely made eye contact with Amelie or James. They finished and cleaned up with the flick of the wand. 

“I've got the kids,” Ginny kissed Harry on the cheek and the rest of them moved into the living room. 

“You are here because of Agatha Yaxley, aren't you?” James asked. 

“Yes, I thought you both deserved some answers,” Harry said. “Scorpius and Rose were the magical law enforcement officers sent to find out as much as possible about Agatha Yaxley.”

“Did you find out about Arthur?” Amelie’s voice hitched in her throat and James’ arm instinctively wrapped around her shoulder and Al reached for her hand. 

“Look, you need to understand--” Scor started. 

“It's a yes or no question,” James snapped. 

“It's not though, however, I have a theory,” Scorpius explained. “We know that Arthur was supposed to be tracking her. I think Agatha figured it out and put him under some sort of spell. I believe at first it was some type of love potion but once she figured it out who he was, she put him under the Imperius Curse.”

“Why?” Amelie asked before she could stop herself. 

“Your dad was working on a top secret potion and Agatha was doing everything she could to get her hands on it, that we do know. As to what actually happened at your house, I fully believe that Arthur was torturing your dad for information when your mum walked in and Arthur killed her. Killing Arthur took the last of your dad’s strength and sanity, that's why he never recovered. But because Agatha is dead, I highly doubt that Arthur’s conviction will be overturned because there is no way to know the full truth.”

“Thank you,” Amelie had tears in her eyes, most of the things he had told her was just for her and James. That was a story that Amelie latched on to and believed, it would help her get through the hard days. It was the story she had to believe because there was no way to prove anything different happened. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I look forward to hearing your thoughts!


End file.
